


Ghosts of Christmas Past

by AwatereJones



Series: Ghosts [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Christmas, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 31,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So in this Alt Verse Jack is the Captain of a Special section of the heddlu. Yvonne is another section and they fight constantly, her 'pet' Jones the only distraction. In this Verse some have special abilities, the first tweking of mutants and Jones is a Wraith that hides in shadows. Here is the first of the xmas stories. ALT VERSE
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/Lucia Moretti, Owen Harper/Katie Russell, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Series: Ghosts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586146
Comments: 106
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rambleinblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambleinblue/gifts), [Brose1001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brose1001/gifts), [KathyC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyC/gifts).

Jack stood in the pouring rain feeling the wet as it struggled to get inside the turned up collar of his coat. Damn it all, he had missed it. Again!

He looked over at Toshiko who was still kneeling in the wet shaking her head, then she looked up "No. Gone."

"Damn it!" Jack snarled "How the hell did this happen? This is …was… a good contact!"

"Because you can't protect your people" Yvonne called out with glee as she trip-trapped towards him with those red heels clicking on the paving stones. "Christ on a stick Jack. Did your contact blow up? Boo-hoo."

Jack squared off against the woman he hated most on this shitty little rock. Yvonne Hartman. The bane of Captain Jack Harkness' existence. His nemesis. There in plain sight, crowing about things when he knew damned well she was behind at least eighty percent of the crime he was trying to clean up. The worst part of being the police detective he was, was having a good enough nose to know the mayor was the one behind this shit. Their respective special braches not there to work together, but hinder one another for the greater good. Whatever the fuck that means!

"Not before giving us a name. We will follow it up of course" he sniffed with fake bravado, watching for that tic that showed her annoyance. Yep. There is it. Bitch swallowed it. Her head canted like she was amused at him but he caught the slide of her eyes to someone for a brief moment before resuming her disinterested air.

"Come now Jack. You were too late. He gave you nothing but post-mortem gas!" she snorted, "You talk so much bullshit, most likely why the smell does not phase you too much."

She spun on one of those heels, damn it didn't break and Jack felt annoyance that she didn't' tumble on the cobles for him. He took a chance while she was turning to glance in the direction she had and the dower man in the black suit stared back at him with a look of … annoyance? Confusion? Pain?

Jack found himself string into twin storms as the man stared back, caught in one another's orbit for a moment before the suit blinked and seemed to disappear into the darkness behind him, then he was a shadow moving after Yvonne as Jack blinked now, trying to reassure himself that he had really seen someone standing there, not just some wraith.

"Who the fuck is that" Owen muttered low through the coms "A fucking Ghost."

And that was how this one got his name.

.

.

.

"Come on, give me something!" Jack said with a little anger as he could possible try knowing it came out as a snarl anyway.

"Face recognition, body type, walking style … I am telling you Jack. Not a single ping through my software. It's like it can't read him. Like he's not there. Owen is right. He's a Ghost. A real live Ghost. You know she has them" Toshiko said with unusual annoyance, but at herself "Those who go by covert names, and only dress in black. Don't talk, are always there in the cloner of your eye. Clearly, he is one of those willing to step closer to the light this time."

"Means he's a strong one?" Gwen asked not sure if she should be talking as she was still on probation "These Ghosts don't usually get seen right? Why be now? It was like … I mean watching the footage … he was looking at Jack, stepped towards him, into the light for a moment as if drawn to him."

"I am pretty magnetic" Jack leered, his eyes following the replay as the man did seem to step forward like he was about to hail a cab… or him. Then hesitate before Yvonne turned to include him in the conversation.

Boo. I see you.

He wasn't looking at Jack, he was looking past him. But at what? Jack frowned as he stared at the screen and could only see the shadows cast by the street lights. Nothing there, whoever…whatever the man could see ... it was not something anyone else could.

Jack knew this man was really not a ghost…

But he sure looked like he could see one.


	2. enigma wrapped in a three piece

Jack had a still image of the man in the suit, a rare shot of his face turned towards the camera and that little button nose seemed maddening. Jack felt a soft tingling as he stared, sure he knew that face. He knew him from somewhere. If only they could clean up the images, so blurry and distant.

"Boss" Owen barked as he entered the office, stomping over to slump against the desk "That homicide over on Main … you wanna release the body now? It's stinking up the place and his family are whining a bit about a funeral or something?"

Jack looked at Owen. Owen Harper MD if ya please. Yes, was a doctor before deciding he liked being a pathologist and coroner more. Sometimes he was so brutal with his comments it was a relief that he mostly worked with the dead. The living would not get much comfort there.

"Go ahead. We know it was Saxon's men. Can't prove it." Jack sighed as he waved a hand, the kingpin of the underworld an unusually freakish man. They pretty much left him alone. Scary dude. He was not their problem.

"Cool bananas" Owen rose and hesitated at the door "Hey …Tosh told me about last night. You saw a real one?"

Jack knew what he meant but played dumb "Huh?"

"A Wraith." Owen prodded "Really? One of her henchmen in broad…well…night light?"

"Well they don't come out in the daytime Owen. Vampires don't like sunlight" Jack deadpanned then snorted with mirth as Owen looked horrified. Like he might believe it.

"Fucker!" Owen finally said, "You had me. Fucker!"

Jack laughed as he tossed a screwed up piece of paper at his idiot coroner.

Vampires indeed.

.

.

.

.

.

Yvonne was signing papers, her mouth in a thin line as someone entered the room. Something that might have been missed if not for the loud click of the lock, the door now closed to all. She looked up and into those twin storms.

"Well? Was it Saxon?"

"Yes"

"Thought so. Thank you Jones" she said, dismissing Ianto Jones, Ghost and Wraith extraordinaire, his bow deep as he slid back towards the door, his hand reaching for the key. He paused, as if waiting and without looking up she added "Why did you let him see you?"

"Because he already had" came the weird reply and she looked up now, frowning.

"Explain?"

"The other night, there was a scuffle in the park. He was attacked by one of the drug pushers. One of the Fish's men. I was forced to … intervene. He didn't see me, not really. But last night he looked right at me. He knows me now. I could either hide or be seen. I think it is wise to be up front with this man. He has been seeking me and now he knows where to find me he stop looking"

"Is he going to be a problem?" she demanded.

"No" Ianto tried to keep his face bland, hide the weird feeling he had "he is just another Normal."

"Norm. We call them Norms now Jones" she corrected as she went back to the papers.

"Of course madam. How rude of me … Captain Harness is just another Norm in over his head in a sea of Freaks."

"Sea of Freaks" she repeated softly "I like that. I might use it. Adrift in a sea of Freaks. "

.

.

.

..

Jack was going over that night in the park.

A routine drug deal to build a name with some drug shifters and it all went to custard when one recognised him from an earlier job. A knife had been produced and it had been a strange dance with this man, the other one coming out of nowhere to put him down with that taser, and then stand back like he was not the victor. He had turned to Jack, seeing the blood from the nick on his neck and had reached out, almost touched him then pulled away like he was scalded by the blood.

A Wraith.

Made sense. These beings so rare, so dammed delicate that they were harvested young when puberty pushes their gifts to the surface, ripped from their families at the first sign of the gift to be seen these days. Little armies of them being raised in facilities so the rumours go. This one though? This age … they would have had to recruit him younger … probably in his pre-teens? Serious emotional trauma can push the gift early. To be so accomplished in the art … most are not that good until their 50s. Christ, how many did Yvonne have? Talking on the streets and in the public eye now as all about how the place has to be kept safe from the mutants developing, how dangerous they were to the life of Norms. All the while she was surrounding herself with them, using them like her own security. Her division dealt with the intuitive … Ghosts. But clearly, she had someone's ear to be allowed access to their secure batch.

But this one … this one had done something new.

He had been out without a collar, he had been free to do as he pleased and from that moment of surprise in her eyes as she glanced at him … he was also doing his own thing. Whatever that is. He was not a pet at all … he was a free man. She had no control over him it seems. Rare indeed as they are usually subservient to any dominant figure of power.

"GOT HIM!"

Jack sprang from his chair to race out, looking down as Toshiko swing in her seat to gesture to him, shouting out "I have him at the park the other night. And once more … three weeks ago. Almost lost in the footage … just a brief moment like he forgot to hide. Here. Look, the flower market. He's walking the stalls."

"Smell" Owen said as he sat near Tosh's workstation waiting on her "You know … I was told by Harding over at Vice that the Wraith have an acute sense of smell, can tell if there is gun residue anywhere on you. They use one for their shooting cases, had never been wrong."

"Vice have their own pet?" Jack was shocked that he had missed this.

"Wraith. They call them Wraith. But I prefer Ghost. They sure appear and disappear like one" Owen nodded.

"They call HIM ghost. Their one. They all have names that are not real. It's said to know the real name of one is to own them" Toshiko explained "Why they never give it away!"

"Huh" Jack ginned as he wondered if Yvonne knew this one's name or not.

He didn't seem … owned.


	3. the cat with the mouse

Jack walked through the diner and settled into a booth, looking at the man across from him who was silently reading a newspaper. The newspaper twitched, then was lowered and neatly folded in such a precise way it looked like it had never been read, the hands that placed it on the edge of the table so pale they were almost translucent. Jack was transfixed for a moment before focusing on the man.

"Hi"

A slow blink.

"Each time we meet I seem to be on the back foot so I thought … what the hell why not be the one to initiate a meeting or a change" Jack smiled softly "So … hi."

"You assume you initiated this?" the voice was soft, melodic and it made Jack's heart falter as the man continued to stare blankly at him and it took a moment for his head to catch up to the words.

"So... you lured me here?" Jack grinned as he settled back, then watched the waitress approach with two plates, placing them down. He stared at his own favourite meal, steak and chips with a side salad. The other man had a steak. Nothing else.

"Hope you don't mind me ordering for you I am hungry"

"You … you eat?" Jack asked.

The laugh was louder than he expected … well .. he hadn't expected laughter at all let alone a loud belly laugh as the man transformed for a moment into a handsome young fellow before schooling his features once more. "Did you think we imbibe the souls of virgins or something Captain?"

Jack grinned.

They started to eat, a strange feeling as they acted normal in a moment of weirdness. Jack didn't mind, this was kinda nice. Almost like a date.

"So" Jack said after a few bites "what is it like working for the mighty Yvonne?"

"Like petting a cobra"

Jack almost choked, took a swig of water and looked at the handsome man who had raised one eyebrow as if questioning him.

"I'm OK. Too big of a piece. I love steak" Jack explained as he sat back and chewed the next piece more carefully.

"Jones"

"What?"

"They call me Jones. Not Ghost. Your Doctor Harper s a caustic little man isn't he?"

"He is the same height as us" Jack pointed out, but knew what he meant. Stature and size are two different things and Owen was so drawn into himself he almost was not there at all. "His fiancé died … he never really got over it."

"Katie. Right?" Jones took a bite and chewed as Jack swallowed thickly.

"Yes. She was very lovely and they were expecting their first child." Jack was surprised at himself for speaking so freely, feeling safe enough to do so with the enemy. He didn't feel like that though. He felt … amicable. Jack trusted his instincts. They had saved him many times and now when he needed guidance, they were there for him. In a world of Norms, the Altered needed to know their place. Listen to their gifts.

"You know … you hide it well. Your gift." Jones smiled softly, his face transforming into the one Jack had seen in the semidarkness of the park the other night. Handsome. "Do any of your team know you are an Altered?"

"No. A secret I harbour quite well. I have leant how to make it work for me" Jack didn't know if the surprises were ever going to stop with this one.

"Intuition?"

"Yes. You?"

"I see dead people" Jones pushed his plate back, half the steak still there "as in … those still hanging about. Newly dead, those with a grudge or those who visit. The confused or angry. I can see them, communicate with them… of a fashion."

"Really?" Jack couldn't hide a look of amusement at the claim.

"Really. Your father Franklin wants you to know he does not blame you for what happened and is saddened by your mother's actions following the event. Since you and I first met, he has been following me incessantly. Rare for one to leave their primary but he was an Altered too, right?" Into said as he picked at the napkin. Jack's face drained of colour as he stared at the man and Ianto started to rise "Also … he wants you to know he can't find Gray. He is worried, wants to know why you are not seeking him still."

"My brother is dead" Jack choked out "They sent me back some bits."

"Yes. Fingers and toes" Ianto snorted "Very cruel, three fingers and two toes. DNA to prove they were your brother's. Not a hand or a foot or a head. You know … for a detective you are a bit slow sometimes Captain. Think about it. Why just little bits? Survivable losses. Right?"

Jack looked up at the man now pulling money from a wallet to pay for their meal. Christ. What? "Why are you telling me this? Sharing this … knowledge? What do you want in return?"

"Jack. He is still alive somewhere and right now your father is worried about him. He is sitting there beside you. Looks like you but has a lighter competition, fair. You must get the black hair from your mother? No? Blonde? Really? Huh. Ah, OK. A throw back. Gray is lighter too? Well … I've yet to meet him Frankie." Ianto gestured with a hand "I merely want him to stop annoying me when I have a job to do."

Jack looked to his left where Ianto seemed to be looking and felt … nothing.

"Using the wrong thing to feel" Ianto canted his head "He says you are looking at him wrong. Use your heart. Really … your people have bonds too?"

Jack tried to remember how to use it, so long since there had been a familial bond. His mother did not have it, neither did Gray. Only his father and grandfather shared with him. Since his father died, Jack had been alone in his mind. He let himself relax and there, a tickle in the back of his mind.

"Dad?"

Jack looked at Jones again only to find him gone.

Empty air.

He had wraithed.


	4. sad sees sad

"So, what did you make of the captain?" Yvonne asked as she flicked through reports and Ianto stood calmly waiting.

"Sad."

She glanced up at him "Really? Always with that grin?"

"A shield, much as your lovely pant suit is." He replied sagely and she snorted, not scared to be herself around the only man she had ever met that was not intimidated or malleable. Yes, she had her secret as well, her Altered ability that of a vixen. Only another altered can see it and some are immune. This made things easier, this man not one to lie or placate. Merely comment in that bland way.

"Why did you met with him?"

Ianto knew he was tracked, all Wraiths are chipped and watched. They are not only an asset but they are dangerous weapons if released to the wilds of the city. He hadn't cared, knew she would see. Had his answer. "His dead father is worried about him. His marriage has failed and he is …. Floating."

She looked up "Really? What was her name again … Mary?"

"Lucia" Ianto corrected without fanfare "Their daughter … Alice."

"You hesitated?"

"Name changed to protect the innocent"

She laughed, leaning back and pushing the files away as she looked directly at someone who did not like attention. Like her not caring about him though, he did not mind her so much. She knew he was more powerful than he allowed others to see but she saw. He let her see that the complaint little Wraith was actually quite deadly and precise. A good thing to know in a world where the one behind your back can either protect it or slam a knife into it. Mr Jones was one of those who would do either for the betterment of the people.

"Well … cheeky man. I have to go talk to you-know-who!" she rose and straightened her jacket "And I know you do not like being near our mayor so … go to the morgue and see how that autopsy is going will you?"

He nodded and started to move away. She called after him "And Jones?"

He paused, not looking back, just frozen like she had cut the music in a game of statues. Something that always amused her, "Don't needle the strange man so much. You startle him."

Ianto nodded as he began to move again and she shook her head knowing she would get a phone call from Harper at some stage asking why she was sending her 'Lurch' to scare him again.

.

.

.

.

Owen was deep in conversation as he lifted out the liver to show Jack "See? Clean. Whoever did this had a surgical precision that is of top notch quality. At least a doctor if not a surgeon to do this."

Jack nodded as he looked into the open cavity of the cadaver, the bullet hole still there "No bullet?"

"Weird" Owen agreed, and his short shriek had Jack looking up as Owen started to curse and bend over to pick up the now dropped liver. Jones stood against the wall with a look of disinterest as Owen muttered "Fucker. Freaky, sneaky fucker."

"Hello Jones" Jack said happily "Owen and I were just examining this corpse and there is no bullet. Weird but … definitely a hole like one."

"Icicle stabbing" Ianto said softly as he looked away from the tepid man now snarling at him from the bench, "Presents like a bullet hole but is actually a stab wound. Symmetrical. Not a murder, jut a drunken twat who fell asleep in the doorway and an icicle fell from the roof three stories up, impaling him before melting. He thinks it is funny. I do not think he has sobered enough to realise he is dead. Will move on before dark I think, his mother is standing behind him with a look of thunder. Poor devil might die twice."

"I don't think my mother will come for me when it's my time" Jack said with a sigh.

"Well, she is still this side of the veil so … might outlive you given your job" Ianto turned to see Owen mere inches away with his mouth open, staring at Ianto like he was a strange fruit.

"She's poorly as of late" Jack said in a posh voice like the nursing staff at the home he paid handsomely for "Might pop off her perch soon."

"No. I do not think so. Stubborn. Besides, your father is still more interested in Gray. Doctor Harper, take a step closer and I shall nut you my good man."

"Nut me?"

"Liverpool kiss" Jack whispered "I think he means that. Might break your nose."

Owen blinked "What are you?"

"I am here for the other one. The green one. Her Nibs wants a cause of death as I can not directly give one. So badly beaten and he does not know … it was either blood loss or a broken neck. Which came first … they beat him for some time after death so it's hard." Ianto explained, pointing to a body that had decomposed in a pile of grass clipping and was now green.

"Like an alien" Owen said as he pulled the clover off.

"Don't' be silly. They are grey" Ianto hissed and Owen froze as Jack hid his mirth at the man's ability to tease. He had seen this before, the way he had deftly tripped Gwen the other night, sending her into a pile of fish guts at the wharf.

Owen's snort of amusement told Jack he had amused Owen as well.

"The x-ray showed the broken neck, no blood in the body cavity. Owen pursed his lips and admitted "I go the neck did it. He didn't choke on blood, not enough internally for a bleed out, or externally on the ground. I go...neck."

"Thank you Doctor Harper" Ianto nodded and turned to leave.

Jack watched the door swing closed as Owen shook his head and went back to the corpse they had been looking at in the first place.

"Strange cat."

"No" Jack said to himself more than Owen "He's just sad."


	5. tigers bite

Ianto knew he would see him again, they had whispered it to him as he stood waiting in Yvonne's outer office. And there he was, striding down the hallway with his coat flying out as if it were some cape not quite fully grown yet.

"Mister Jones!" Jack called cheerfully "Is the Dragon in?"

"Technically, she is a Lion. I am the dragon" Ianto said calmly "She's a Londoner. I am Welsh."

"Well, that alluring accent did sort of give you away" Jack winked, then frowned "Why are you on her staff? Not mine?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow "Because … she asked first?"

Jack stared at him for a beat, then laughed as he reached out to touch Ianto but Ianto was too fast, evading him and stepping back as Yvonne opened the outer door to her office.

"Captain. You trying to touch my boy? Can't do that. He hates to be touched. Transference or something" she snorted "Apparently … he can see things. Premonitions or something. He doesn't really elaborate. Do you Jones" she turned to face him and Ianto blinked slowly.

"Yes madam"

"Madam. Not .. Ma'am?" Jack leered.

"Jack, cut it out. What do you actually want, other than needling my Boy?" she demanded.

Jack saw a miniscule movement on the face of the young man and knew he hated that title. Boy. She knew. She used it like a whip. For some reason this angered Jack and he retaliated "Maybe I prefer needling him than dealing with your prick?"

Her smile faded as he knew it would. He smiled sweetly as she glowered now, then worried he might have angered her enough to punish Ianto for it, glancing over at the man. He added "Well … seems he is partial so you … I will stop annoying him now. As always Yvonne, you have the best of the best."

Her smile retuned and he let her lead him into her office where they closed the door and Ianto slumped back against the wall with relief. What the hell had he been doing? Ianto had not understood the deliberate antagonistic behaviour the Captain had displayed and knew one way or another she would make him pay for it.

By the time they emerged Ianto was calm again, staring resolutely at the monitor as he typed a report. Her voice close to him made him jump "Jones. Can you please show the Captain out?"

"Madam."

Ianto rose and walked towards the elevator without looking back, knowing Jack would be following and once they were walking Jack turned to him "Thanks Jones."

As they walked along Jack heard a soft "It's Ianto actually."

"Ianto?"

_Yan. Toe. Gods. It's Ian. To. IAN NOT YAN! How the hell can someone butcher a name like that?_

Ianto cleared his throat and tried to hide his amusement as his own mother's voice came from far away in the ether. She hated it when someone said his name wrong, one of the few times he still heard her after being gone from him so long. He looked at his feet.

"Something funny?"

"My mother does not like you saying my name" Ianto said with the amusement clear in his voice "She is very set in her ways."

"You can hear her?"

"Barely, she died when I was a small child. She was my first contract actually." Ianto gave him a secret he rarely shared "I was injured in the … accident. I woke with my abilities. The trauma had brought them on early."

"Wait … you had it since childhood? How old were you?" Jack was shocked to hear this, the Altered usually not getting abilities until their puberty kicks in. To have had them since a small child is rare indeed. Jack should know. He had a similar story.

"Six, younger than you by a few years. You were…what… nine … ten? Ten when Gray was taken?" Ianto asked.

Jack stared "You can see him?"

"No. Like I said … he is not dead. No. Your father … you were ten, Gray was barely five?" Ianto canted his head "He's a Norm by the way. Makes it difficult to find him. Why your father was frantic to make us meet. If he were another Altered he might find him himself in the ethos but unfortunately Norms are not connected."

"Yes. My mother is a Norm, Gray took after her even as I took after my father" Jack agreed "You really did talk with him, didn't you."

"I am sorry, wish I could help you more but … I can only relay things as I see them. I cannot look into a crystal ball and predict something. If that were true, do you think I would be stuck here?" Ianto asked, then the lift hummed to a stop and Ianto stepped to the doors "Come along Sir."

Jack followed Ianto to the entrance lobby of the building, the agents milling around them keeping a respectful distance of their Boss' favourite pet and more than one looked genuinely alarmed as they shifted aside.

Jack looked at Ianto in question.

They reached the street and Ianto turned to him once more "I know you noticed that fear. That was intentional. Some do not like us. Some fear us. Some react with nastiness and … well … need to be taken down a peg or two in the locker room. Let's just say they learned the hard way that my bite is worse than my bark."

Jack smiled as he leaned in close "Tigers bark."

"Excuse me?"

"Tigers. They do not roar like other big cats. They give a chuffing noise like a bark." Jack whispered, then smiled "And their bite is worse?"

Ianto find himself smiling back.


	6. now you see me .... I see more

Owen was not sure what was going on but it was interesting to watch as Yvonne and Jack did their usual dance and the toff that usually stood back stepped around them to come over to the team and stood with them. It felt surreal as Owen watched those stormy grey eyes drink in the scene then rest on a spot like he could see something that wasn't there.

Owen had noticed this about this man. A strange cat, often stared into space. Owen surmised that he was a deep thinker and chose a random spot to stare at while in deep thought like a Sherlock Holmes sort of guy, spouting his ideas randomly into the air but then … Jack kept glancing over like he was waiting for something.

"I mean it Captain. Move your people, this one is mine!" Yvonne's voice was rising along with her anger level.

"We were here first. Sorry I forgot to cock my leg on the lamppost" Jack retorted with that grin he knew she hated.

Ianto turned slowly as if watching something moving and Owen felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he saw Ianto's eyes were focused, not vacant at all. He was seeing something that was not there.

It came to him like a whisper.

Altered.

Owen looked over at Jack and saw that furtive glance again. He knew. He knew this man standing here is a fucking rare breed and was waiting to see what he was going to do. See? What could he see? Owen turned or stare in the same direction again then he shook his head and turned to look at Ianto with open question.

"He didn't know his attacker. Just wandering back from the local. Only had a couple" Ianto said finally "Struck from behind. He wants to go home, check on his wife. Preggers ya know."

"Shit" Jack sighed "Is she?"

"Yes. Shame. He was looking forward to be a first time Tad. Looks like she is quite advanced, he keeps giving me an image of a suitcase by the door like… a go bag." Ianto turned to face Jack not Yvonne something not unnoticed by others ... including her.

"Mister Jones, are you sleeping with the enemy?"

Ianto turned to stare at her, his face still bland "I do believe we are allies, not enemies but no. He has yet to 'tickle' me in that way Madam. He is a trying though. Very trying. Vexing as hell."

Yvonne relaxed and smiled "And you? You like him Jones? You never say either way, not been even remotely interested in anyone since Lisa's death."

"That was two years ago and there was no body" Ianto sighed "And I have completely accepted it now. Gretta is the one being a pain about it all. Her fault, funny how those who are to blame for their own deaths linger so."

"So. This one. He didn't see anything Tiger?" Jack cut into the conversation he could not follow and Ianto blinked slowly at the pet name, then rolled his eyes. Jack grinned.

"Shoes. Trainers that were white with a red stripe. Very clean, perhaps new. Seemed out of place in this neck of the woods?" Ianto canted his head "It was violent. When a death is sudden and shocking, there is a disconnect of a few moments. They always come back slightly shocked and confused. He is still in the stage of grief over this, anger yet to develop."

"And that matters? The dead feel that?"

"Yes. They do. Some violently. Anger sometimes yields the best connection" Ianto shrugged, "Perhaps as they match my own anger sometimes."

"What makes you angry?" Jack stepped close enough that his hand brushed against Ianto's and he was pleased that the man did not pull way, instead canting his head.

"Ignorance. That and turning away form someone in need, allowing something to happen. I hate that. Seeing someone suffer because someone else can't be arsed to do something" Ianto replied and Yvonne looked at the two men with open interest. Finally, she could see that this was not some game. Captain Harkness was actively courting her man. And not for a job. Well, well.

"I would prefer it if the two of you flirted in your own time" she finally said, amused now "So … Captain, put my man down. Jones. Come."

Ianto made a chuffing sound like a low bark and Jack roared with glee, slapping at him and turning to Yvonne "He has such a wicked side to him. I swear to god … he makes me laugh every time. How the hell can you keep up the straight face when he does things like that?"

Her face told him she had no idea what the hell he was talking about an Ianto winked as he started to follow the entity to its home. To the young wife waiting for her ice-cream that had long since melted and trickled down the rain.

Jack ran after him with his coat flying as he called over his shoulder "I will return him later with a full tank!"

"Unfortunately, I suspect so" she muttered as she swung to her driver and motioned that he should follow.

She had a horrible feeling she was about to lose her bloodhound to another team.


	7. meetings

It was snowing, Ianto turning up the collar of his coat as he walked down the alleyway. He was well aware that he was being followed, had been since he left work and he also knew it was not the stalker he would have preferred. This one was projecting his hated for Altereds so strongly that it was like a psychic scream. Ironic. He clearly had no idea he is an Altered as well, giving off such emotions. Ianto chose a corner and then stopped walking, waiting for the inevitable attack. As he turned to face the man stomping towards him he felt something that had him doing a double take to his left.

Captain Jack Harkness was approaching, the stalker he preferred was there after all. Seems Jack was also looking for Mister Jones tonight, unaware that someone else had called dibs.

They both reached Ianto at the same time in the lightly swirling snow, both seeing one another as well and as the unknown man slowed with surprise the Captain sped up, slamming into him, chest bumping him back down the alleyway with open malice "Fuck off."

The man glanced at Ianto again and then a Webley was shoved under his nose with such malice it actually slid up the left nostril.

"Do you want me to repeat myself fucktard?"

The man stepped back, rubbed his nose and glanced at Ianto once more. Ianto sighed. "Tell your Boss I am not interested but know he is still willing."

The man nodded and turned, racing off.

"His Boss?"

"Some dweeb called Hendricks." Ianto sighed "Been trying got poach me for over a year. Getting a bit pushy. Last time he got this pushy I sent back a cryptic message about one of his 'schemes' that scared the shit out of him. He backed right off."

"Hendricks" Jack reputed "Not the bloody Fish Man?"

Ianto laughed softly, surprising and pleasing Jack. "Yes, that's his handle."

"Not a nice man" Jack motioned for Ianto to walk, the snow now falling freely and by tomorrow the place would be a winter wonderland.

"So. Talking of poaching. You are trying to pinch me yourself?" Ianto asked as he led Jack down another alley then paused, turning to face him "Right?"

"I would like to pinch you. Would like to steal you too" Jack leered, another soft snort of amusement. Jack looked around wondering why they were standing there in the snow, then Ianto pulled out a small bundle of keys, rattling them loudly before sliding one home.

Ah.

"A warehouse?"

"Inherited" Ianto said as he stepped inside and Jack followed, the lights flickering then coming on to bathe the place in warmth. Wow. The place really was a warehouse, one end seemed to have a glassed off section with what looked like furniture and such, like a glass house. Jack found it so cute.

"Myfanwy!" Ianto called, his arm rising and Jack watched with a new shock as a huge bird appeared from the rafters, shooting down to land on the arm the sank with the weight, those talons wrapping around easily.

"What the hell is she?" Jack asked with awe. "she's beautiful!"

"A Lady Hawke" Ianto replied, "Rare. There are only about twenty left in the world, she came with the warehouse. Why I got it, she likes me. If she doesn't like you these talons will sever the arm. Isn't that right you mad mare?"

A huge head swivelled to look at Jack with interest as he gaped.

"They are sort of like a falcon but more closely related to the Phoenix. The last of the breed. Said to be very territorial. That's the problem, breeding them when they hate everyone and everything." Ianto smiled, "Come, she wants feeding."

"So… is it legal to have her?"

"You remember where I work right? Some perks to a badge" Ianto smiled "Now. Settle there."

Jack sat where he was told and watched the huge bird settle on a specially made perch. Gods, she was huge. Like … albatross? Like …

"Her wingspan is eight feet" Ianto said as he re-entered, coffees in hand. "When she sits up fully she is about four feet high."

"Heavy?"

"Very, but you get used to it. She is a lovely girl" Ianto said as he stepped over and produced a piece of shortbread from a pocket, her beak snapping and clacking like she was trying to send a telegram. It took Jack a moment.

"Morse code? Is she talking to you?"

She stooped, swinging to stare at him than to his complete delight she squawked "Shut your Pie Hole"

"Myf! Rude" Ianto said with open horror "I am so sorry. She is nearly two hundred .. She knows lot of words, phrases and after a fashion she knows what they mean. She is still working you out, I think your accent interests her and annoys her as well. The last American here was a bureaucrat that wound up almost losing an eye."

"I've come to talk about Gray"

"Of course you have" Ianto nodded "Why I had sent a Christmas Card to the Fish Man."

Jack felt an icicle sliding up his spine as Ianto settled like he had not just told Jack something he had always wondered about.

How was that old bastard involved in something that happened so long ago?

And why did he make Jack's hackles rise on sight?


	8. a kiss

Jack didn't know how Ianto managed to cook a meal in the short space of time they were talking and said so.

"Actually, you've been here for three hours Sir" Ianto said with soft humour in his voice "time flies?"

"I am so sorry" Jack said with surprise "I came to ask you about Gray and we've talked about everything else."

"Must be hard. Being the Team Leader. A certain amount of distance needed between yourself and your team. I see the loyalty there, the affection but still ... You are more like the parental than the sibling" Ianto canted his head "tell me Captain…"

"Jack."

"Captain Jack."

Jack laughed.

Ianto smiled and said softly "Jack. How did you fall into a role you clearly do not like as much as you pretend to? You seem … resigned to it almost."

"I didn't want to be in the service. My father was, his father was … after school I was at a loose end and … well … it seemed like a good stop gap. It pleased my mother who still blames me for Gray. We had been playing in the back of our section in the woods when they came." Jack stopped talking and Ianto knew he didn't talk about the abduction. Ever. Ianto nodded.

"It plays on your mind. You were so young, too young to save him. Now you save everyone else"

Jack snorted "I guess so. Yeah. Never really thought about it that way."

"Your father tells me that you have had offers from private groups but resist. One is quite pushy" Ianto canted his head "Your father is proud of you for not giving in to that large monetary number dangled at you. It's a slippery slope down the rabbit hole. Strange. Never heard that one before."

"Father used to say it a lot. So did Grandpa."Jack now knew for certain that this was the real deal. Those stormy eyes were looking at his father. Dad. Jack shifted in his seat. "Ianto? Is my father OK? I mean … is it OK there?"

Ianto's eyes moved and focused on him now, the feeling of warmth instant as was the tenting in his pants. Gods this man was handsome.

"There is no 'there' only this. He has not gone there yet. Has not moved on. He worries about you, stays here to watch over you. Protect. I do not think he will pass over until you do. He loves you deeply, as Gray was clearly your mother's favourite child … he bashfully admits you were his."

"Yeah. Another reason why she likes to blame me" Jack slumped back. "The Fish Man. You sure?"

"Your father was working a case back then. Was close to something but he will not tell me what. Still, he wants to protect you from it. Gray was taken as a warning, to make him back off and drop it. Make it all go away, evidence included. The money was only so people did not know it was them. They were supposed to give Gray back but they double crossed your father and lured him to the drop spot, then killed him."

"I suspected that. Always. Mother decided he killed himself out of grief for my failings."

Ianto flinched then said softly "No need for that language sir. I understand your anger at your wife but grief is a strange thing. Jack now knows the truth. Be calm. Anger in that form is very uncomfortable for me"

Jack blinked "Dad?"

"He is furious at your mother. Tells me that he haunts her sometimes. She can never find her car keys. He takes delight in those small things he can do. Takes a lot of energy but apparently car keys are his little trick."

Jack laughed, "Damn, that snow is getting deep. I better go before I can't get home. Thank you Ianto. Can I call you Ianto?"

"Yes. Of course you can. But … please stop being a beast around Yvonne. She is very nervy about you. Thinks you are here to steal me awy. She is very possessive" Ianto led him to the door and turned at it "Goodnight …. Jack."

"Ianto" Jack said and then leaned in, stealing a kiss before Ianto could react.

His lips were warm and the zing was wonderful as their gifts touched, met and mingled for a moment.

Compatible.

Jack smiled all the way home, not even caring when he slipped and got wet.

Ianto on the other hand … he settled back in his chair to brood over this turn of events while Myfanwy moved to a nearby chair to stare at him with open accusation.

"I know. I know. Playing with fire, you do not have to lecture me there sweetie. I know. But … that kiss. He is so cheeky and … my lips still tingle. Our gifts are compatible. Do you know how rare it is for two Altereds to actually be agreeable gift-wise? It's almost unheard of. As rare as … well … a phoenix hiding out as a bloody hawk."

Myfanwy snorted but held her tongue as she knew as well as Ianto that whatever had just happened, it would be the catalyst for what was to come.

Ianto had inadvertently, one way or another, found his soul mate.


	9. slipping his collar

Yvonne was in a snit. She was stomping around picking at everyone and the entire place was on alert. Ianto walked in and felt it immediately, shifting discretely to the back of the room in the hopes that she might not ….

"JONES!"

Damn.

"Yes Madam?"

"You are late!"

"Actually, according to my contracted hours I am early" he replied smoothly "I always come in early, today just not so early. Technically I still do not start for another fifteen minutes."

The place froze as he openly argued back, eyeballing her as she glared and opened her mouth to say something else petty.

"Phone."

Her mouth closed and she pulled out her phone, moments later it rang and she ran for her office with renewed determination. Their contact finally checking in.

"Thank fuck for that" someone muttered "I thought she was gonna cut me nuts off for having the wrong coloured cup. what the fuck was that? Since when is the colour of our cup important?"

She came slamming back out, her face one of thunder and now Ianto was confused. It was her contact. Why was she not happy? She was looking directly at him and she stomped over, her voice shrill "You had him at your house? Him? You let the fucking Captain into your home? Where you do not even let me? Are you shagging him? Well? Are you? Is he fucking you for information on this case?"

Ianto didn't know if he should be shocked by her vulgarity or angered that she was watching him to have known that. Also … what?

"First off, my time, my life. Second. I do not kiss and tell, never have. Third. I do not share secrets or mix business. You know that. You yourself have tried to get me to read something that was not right. I refused. Remember? How dare you call me out in a room full of people for having a visitor to my house in my own personal time. If you must know … it was a social call. The Captain likes me." Ianto bristled "And no … we have not fucked!"

She stood so close she was bristling, her teeth flashing as she sneered "Why not? He's shagged just about everyone else!"

Before he could stop it, his mouth opened and he uttered "But clearly not you."

Sounds of breath being sucked in around him as jaws dropped. Ianto felt the weird coldness of dread as he stared her down, then he felt that warm hand of his grandfather squeezing his shoulder, something the entity did when encouraging his beloved boy.

"You are out of line Madam. For having me watched, for accusing me of being a turncoat and for right now being so close you are spitting on me when ypu speak." Ianto now spoke in a low tone of warning, "Step back or I will."

"You will what?" she sneered. The 'T' in his face.

Ianto stepped back. He did again and to her horror he turned on his heel and marched from the room, everyone now looking around at each other with open shock. What the fuck?

Ianto had found his soul mate. He was in the wrong place. On the wrong side. Yvonne had inadvertently fixed things in a way that Ianto could not and as he pushed into the offices of HR he knew she would not only be furious when she had time to think over her actions, but the one on the other end of the phone who had been stalking him on her behalf would be sorry too.

He would make sure of that.

No one likes a nark in the uniformed business.

It was a scarce half hour later that he walked from HR with renewed vigour, and out into the street where he turned, walking with determination towards the offices that he knew were a better fit. Not only was he out of his contract due to her actions, he got a nice severance package too. Seems she didn't read that contract renewal last year that had an entire paged added and slipped between the other bullshit.

Oh yes.

Ianto had really thought it wouldn't work, it would be discovered but no. She never saw the extra sheet in there, they both signed and now the 12 months had passed a month back… she had given him the out he needed. He hadn't known why he had even done that, been so furtive this time around. Now he knew he was being guided. It was time to get out.

She would be furious, maybe even dangerous for a while and he could only hope he would be welcomed onto the team as he now needed Jack more than ever, if only to protect him from her ire.

He walked into the front office and grimaced at the terrible state of the place. Christ, this was a shell to hide their secret organisation but really? This was terrible. He was into removing the third outdated stack of brochures when Jack approached from behind a beaded curtain, watching with interest as Ianto tutted and then checked another, pulling it to drop into the box at his feet with distain.

"Seriously Sir, does no one have any pride around here? This is an embarrassment" Ianto said without glancing over at the man who was leaning forward to check out his arse "I shall need to order new…well…just about everything needs updating. You really should have been more careful to keep this up to date. It will take me weeks to bring this into order."

"Oh?" Jack blinked, then stepped closer. "Weeks? Do you think so? Weeks to bring me to order too?"

"I was talking about this place. You personally?" Ianto turned to face him, their bodies inches apart as he whispered "Might take forever."

"Did I hear a certain blonde harpy screaming down the jungle drums that she lost her favourite pet?"

"Apparently. Seems he quit."

"Oh dear. A Tiger lose in the streets can't have that. Come let me adore you at close range Mister Jones."

Ianto's blush was delightful as he lowered his head to look through his lashes at Jack who fell his mouth go dry.

Tiger's tails are sooooo slippery.


	10. meet the team

"So. Toshiko is our Tech. Owen is our Medic. Gwen here is …ah… new." Jack said as he flicked his wrist about at those looking at Ianto like deer in the headlights.

"And that one over there with the glower?" Ianto asked, pointing towards the bench full of tat. Everyone turned to stare and Ianto sighed. "Sorry .. dead?"

"Tall with fuzzy hair?"

"Yes, she is laughing now. I apologise, she is newly passed?"

"Yes. Suzie. We lost her about … three months ago. Knew someone was messing with my pens. Damn it, she always did that." Jack glared at the space "Suzie? Are you haunting me?"

"Not you" Ianto stepped forward and let his eyes roam as the others watched with awe, the fact he was clearly Altered and not ashamed to let it how was a rarity "She haunts this place. An unsolved case that till niggles. Unfinished business. She will go when you finally crack that. Close. She says you are close but keep sidelining it for other cases. Why she does your pens. You annoy her. Pens are her trick."

"Do all the dead have…tricks?" Owen was interested, also slightly freaked out to find an ex-lover still stalking him … even beyond the grave. Ianto's soft smile as he knew damned well that Suzie was standing between Owen and Tosh was for a reason, their clear draw to one another made her glower more.

"Not all. Some do. Takes time… practice. Since it was something she did often in life, beyond the death she can still do it to an extent. She can't take them now, but she can move them. In time she will be able to take them all together"

"Don't' tell her that" Jack sighed "Right. Mister Jones. I will give you the five bob tour shall I?"

"At least I am not the newbie anymore" Gwen said as she turned to her desk.

"Mister Jones is a poach from the other department. Not a newbie. He had more experience in the field that anyone in this room bar myself" Jack said sharply "Be aware of that Ms Cooper. He outranks you, Owen ..Tosh… this man here is a fully qualified and active agent. His gift is beside the point!"

Ianto didn't like that anger, clearing his throat "Perhaps the kitchen? Coffee?"

Jack straightened up, shocked at himself for the open hostility shown to a team member he actually quite liked, then he glanced at Ianto and knew why. Ianto was so damned likeable that he was already showing signs of domination. He wanted to not only have a relationship with this man … he wanted to protect him. Shit. Mate. He wanted him as a mate, not just a team member. Compatible remember?

"Thinking too hard" Ianto whispered as they slid from the room "Your face is giving it all away. Are you usually so open?"

"No. Usually such a closed book they call me a corpse behind my back. Devoid of emotion when pissed. Christ on a stick, you are really getting under my skin. And so fast" he hissed.

"So … you do not want them to know that? I might make things … awkward? Will be more awkward to hide. We are clearly compatible and you are a dominant, even as I am willing. We are both Alphas. Rare in itself … you have two omegas out there. You clearly surround yourself with Omegas as there is no chance of a bind. Until the new one. She is an Alpha too. Not as strong but clearly a dominant. You have designs?" Ianto demanded.

"Yes. No. I don't know. She was a surprise. Yes, I wanted her. I do not know if I REALLY wanted her. She interested me so … wait. No. Not as a mate. No. At first I thought so, the first few meetings she interested me deeply but it passed. We are not comparable. No. Not like us" Jack was angered now, this man demanding explanation of his team. Jack hadn't realised Tosh and Owen were both omegas. No chance of a sexual tension there. Shit. He was right.

"Truth? I didn't even realise Gwen was an alpha when I recruited her. She hid it. I do not know why, didn't really think about it until now. She presented like an Omega. Only after she had worked here a few weeks did I learn she had an almost mate, was dominant in the pairing and was clearly alpha. I do not know why she hid this. Her gift so slight, it is the gift of persuasion. Of course, we are immune to that."

"She wanted you too" Ianto sighed, now angry beyond explanation "she thought you poached her for more than her skill. She then got here, saw all the omegas and got really excited only to find you never acted on her advances. By the time she realised you were not casting for a mate, she was already settled in so she stayed. She is a bit jaded though, will be more so when she realises I am an Alpha that actively came seeking you."

"You did?" Jack blinked "Actively?"

"Stop it. Don't' get above yourself now!" Ianto sniffed "I just like the shape of your arse!"

Everyone listened to Jack's booming deep laugh as it came out the open kitchen door, even if they could not hear the quiet conversation taking place in there that sound was enough to have them all glance over at Gwen who looked like she was sucking a lemon.

Oh yes.

She already knew.


	11. fishy

"Right!" Jack clapped his hands for order, everyone acting like they hadn't been trying to listen to the too quiet conversation. "Jones here is my new …ah…PA? Can I call you that?"

Everyone gaped as Jack sought permission, outing Ianto in an instant as another Alpha and Ianto bit back the sigh "Yes. I take it Doctor Harper is your Second? If so, I shall be happy to assist him as well, when needed."

"Ta mate" Owen said, then watched something in Jack's face. Ah. "I mean … buddy."

Ianto tried not to face palm as Owen guessed. Great. Bloody hell. Ianto took a deep breath, "And Toshiko. We have met, talked several times over the phone. I am the Jones that Ms Hartman covets…coveted … well, I guess she still does. Oh dear, does that means I shall now be demanding things of her on your behalf Captain?"

Jack snorted with glee "Yep. Actually … demand is the right tone. Be all authorative. Call her Yvonne. She will feckin hate that! Not only did I poach her best and most treasured pet, I took off the collar and released you to the wilds. Oh yes, go for it!"

Ianto sighed.

"And Gwen Cooper. I remember your transfer coming though, you know Ms Har… Yvonne gets all the personal files too. She has fingers in so many pies she probably has more on you than the Captain here. I was most interested to read that your grandfather, Gerry, flew in the war. Interesting. Do you have his medals?"

Gwen blinked.

"Me Mam does."

"Ah. Well, you should ask her for them to wear at any official military engagement we are involved with. You simply wear them on the opposite side to show you are the holder of them now. Can get you some sway in a room full of men, they will see those medals before your tits." Ianto advised "Sorry, that sounded rude. It is just … a female Alpha with medals will get a lot more respect."

"Really?"

"Yes, barriers can be broken with traditions" Ianto nodded, "And on that note … I believe the Captain is going to give me the tour?"

"AH!" Jack grinned "I can show you my gun range, it's bigger than hers!"

Ianto rolled his eyes, something Jack found endearing and was about to say something when Toshiko spoke "Fish Man calls."

"Erg" Jack groaned, "OK, put him on."

Ianto was surprised when she flipped the main speaker and the team turned to listen. _Normal. Did it often. Shared. Huh._

"Fishy! What's up" Jack said calmly.

"The Harlot is screaming from her tower. Did you snag her favourite Wraith?" the voice was gravelly, almost like hearing it underwater. Hence, his name.

"Actually … he escaped and ran over to sniff my crotch. Most invigorating to know I still have it" Jack grinned as Owen snorted softly "Look Fish. I am not happy with the dregs wandering about at the moment. Christmas and I know at this time of year that lively little Candy Cane rears its ugly head. I also know you are one of the few … businessmen …. That agrees with me on the dangers of this drug. I have three in the morgue so far this week, the count will go up. Just hoping you can have a listen to the whispers and see if you can get a handle on who the fucker is that is spreading it this time."

"Have you asked Saxon?"

"Do you usually pee on a live power cable?" Jack snorted "I will not even mention his name until we have some evidence. After his lawyers tried to give me an enema last time I tripped over him on a case, I am taking this painstakingly careful this time."

"Ah. Yes. Heard about that, he tried to get you fired. They promoted you instead." The weird laugh through the speaker was like something being mauled to death and Toshiko blanched.

"Well … he does whinge a bit. Look, I would appreciate anything you can do there and in return for some good info that can stand me a solid … that little growing room that was found in that guy's apartment might be changed to a few plants and the charges dropped."

Silence.

Ianto canted his head and looked over at Suzie who huffed, then told him the man with the little hydroponic room was currently in lock-up and in danger of getting dead. One of Fish's favourite henchmen caught by mistake in a building wide search, his apartment not marked as off limits.

Ah. A shit-show.

"I will be in touch as soon as I have something for you Jackie boy … and by the way … saw your ex the other day. Seems she is a bit on the … messy side these days. Davis was all over her, she seemed off her face and allowable. Compo tells me she is a regular 'dancer' for him. Kinda surprising, I thought you paid her alimony or whatever. She needs to dance?"

"No" Jack snarled with anger "She does fucking not!"

"Thought you should know. Seems … she is there almost every night. Don't know who minds your kid" the voice dropped softly "sorry old man. I know that one still smarts."

"Actually … not as much now" Jack glanced over at Ianto "I think I am finally over licking my wounds, they've healed."

"Good because she nearly gutted you in the divorce."

"I'm hard to kill."


	12. drugs and children do not mix

Jack was enraged, wanting to do damage but knowing he had to be calm. Instead he let his team work for him, Tosh finding evidence of Lucia's whoring and drug taking using the strip club's own security cameras. The little girl was found at the woman's brother's house and Jack was even more angered now as he was a registered paedophile, known for sleeping with underage girls. His proclivities were for the 13-15 age group though, not a little five year old. Hopefully.

"If I take this to a judge … how long before I get her?" Jack aced as Toshiko clicked away.

"I already got it on to Judge Swanson's desk. You know she likes you. I hope to hear in an hour or so, her next break from the courtroom will have her reading it. If she signs off on the uplift, we can pick Melissa up from pre-school." Tosh said softly, not at all alarmed by the way Jack was gripping her chair.

"She is OK" Ianto said softly "Frankie watches over her."

"You know … he didn't let many call him hat" Jack said as he watched Toshiko work and Owen looked up from this notes.

"Who is Frankie?"

"My deceased father" Jack replied, flapping a hand "He's here somewhere. Ia… Jones is having a conversation with him about my daughter. Seems he haunts her too."

Owen sat back and stared at Ianto. "You see ghosts. A Ghost who sees ghosts. Weird."

"Thank you Doctor" Ianto said calmly "I did need a title."

Owen grined softly. He likes this guy.

"I am … Weird. Short. Easy to spell. Will fit on a name tag. Hi. I'm Weird, who are you?" Ianto said in a strange voice and Owen blinked, then started to roar with glee a Ianto tickled his funny bone in a way not many could.

"The snow is getting deep" Gwen said as she entered and then froze, looking at Ianto "Oh. Hello Jones."

"Gwen. Did you get that fondue set you were looking for? Your mother seemed quite enchanted by the one you have" Ianto said as he turned to face her. "It will be a lovely surprise for her come Christmas morning."

"How … what?"

"You Grandmother tells me. She loves shopping and you are the best one to follow around as you lick things up so she can see the prices. Quite the bargain hunter wasn't she?" Ianto smiled "Cheeky. Romany girl."

"Yes. She was a gypsy" Gwen whispered with shock as Ianto turned away as if they were still discussing the weather. She looked at Jack who seemed to accept this freakish turn of events then Ianto froze, turning back to her as she thought him a freak.

"Careful. Your Grandmother was an Altered even if you are not. She does not like that word in any connotation. She was called it many times" Ianto warned. "Her gift was growing. A green thumb. She used to win all the awards but stopped entering competitions when her so-called friend started openly accusing her of cheating. Shame. She never forgave her for outing her. Their friendship was lost. You know … you have a touch. You can also grow but choose not to?"

Gwen smiled softly, warming to him "Pot plants mostly. Me boyfriend, Rhys, complains the flat is like a jungle. I try to keep it in a bit."

"Well .. that unused office over there is all glass. Would make a great hot house." Ianto pointed "You should not swallow down a gift, it only gives you heartburn. Grow here, ease up at him. A good man is hard to find and he clearly loves the bones of you. A Norm?"

"Yes, he is she nodded "knows about Alterds but .. doesn't care. Really … I have a touch of her?"

"A good man then" Ianto nodded "Well … coffee?"

"Gods, yes please Jones" she said as she walked to her desk and Ianto wraithed away, Jack watching as the snow continued to fall outside and the thaw inside was getting more tangible.

Seems like he might fit in.

.

.

.

.

.

Melissa was a ball of energy. From the moment Jack had entered the pre-school and uplifted her with the judge's order, the little girl had been in top gear. Her joy at seeing him outside of her normal time, the fact he was taking her away and the new place she got to see … the lair … she was unstoppable as she ran around making noise and generally touching everything.

Toshiko was amused, Owen was not sure if he was pleased or horrified as she kept slapping his leg as she raced past and Gwen sat quietly trying to work out how to smother the child with affection. Ianto simply walked for the kitchen with a sandwich and milkshake, placing them on the table and clicking his tongue. The child stopped running and settled at the tale with delight, humming as she ate.

"Thanks Jones" Jack sighed "Looks like that ADD thing is kicking in."

"Doctor Harper. Can you discreetly take some hair? Test this little one? These emotions she displays, the mood and the manic motions as she seems unable to fully rest … I fear something is going on here." Ianto frowned "Captain, does your wife smoke around her? Imbibe?"

Jack stared at Ianto with confusion.

"Smoke?"

"Candy Cane. Can be smoked, like crack. Not just swallowed, it can be inhaled in smoke form" Ianto said calmly, "If this little one has been exposed to that … she may be slightly high. It does stay in the system for days."

Jack felt his mouth go dry as Owen quickly pulled a few strands of hair from the child's head, unnoticed as the milkshake was more fun anyway.

They all had a sneaking suspicion they would know the outcome of that test and ensure that little one stayed with them.

Owen went to look up how to ease the child through a detox while Tosh tested the hair with grim determination.


	13. fishy

"Jones is right" Owen finally said as they all sat around the table, the little girl that glass walled room with some things Ianto had placed in there to occupy her. He knew he had to go shopping, she need more than office supplies for Godsake.

"What density?" Gwen asked.

"Enough to know she is exposed long term" Owen sighed "It will be weeks before it's out of her system at the strength here. She was in a room so thick, it was as if she was smoking it too."

"Shit" Jack slumped on the desk "Will she be Ok?"

"Her lungs look OK in the scan … hey. Jones." Owen stopped reading his report to lock at Ianto "Telling her to play statues was a god idea. I thought I would have to strap her down. Counting out the statue time then letting her rampage between scans worked well. You got kids or something?"

"I have a sister, she has two horrible things she calls children. I am not sure where she got them from but I do wish she would give them back. Seem to be goblins" Ianto screwed his face up "Although, the youngest does have human tendencies at times."

Owen chortled.

"So. Ideas?" Jack looked around the table.

"A mild detox will not cause her distress and the meds I agave her are taking the jitters away already. Your wife is gonna go ape-shit when she realises you have Mel. I mean … ex wife. Sorry. Can we use that? A deal? You tell us your supplier and you get visitation? Something?" Owen asked.

Ianto leaned back in the chair as Jack considered, the Jack admitted "I would rather not let her have anything to do with her, especially with this drug evidence here."

"No love lost?" came a soft question.

"No mister Jones" Jack looked over at him, interested as he joined the conversation "An idea?"

"Not a promise. A threat. Tell us or we release the drug tests. She would not only have lost her daughter, she will lose her liberty. That level of drugs in Melissa's system is child endangerment. She could do serious time." Ianto pointed out "If you do not mind playing hard ball."

"Yes. Good" Jack nodded "Sounds good. Yes. She losses her drugs and she has to go clean. A stint inside would take them away from her. OK. Either she loves Mel enough to stop or she loves her drugs too much to lose them. She will come looking for a fight, we give her one. Anything else?"

"Shopping might be a good idea" Ianto slow blinked "Or do you intend letting her roll naked tomorrow?"

"Shot. Clothes" Jack looked at rhe child "we could .. I mean. Ah."

"Best purchase everything new. Anything in that apartment will be tainted with smoke, right? All new. Fresh start, fresh things. You need to set up her room anyway. You do have a room for her right?" Ianto asked then groaned as the silence answered for him. "Really? He sleeps here? Goddamn it. Well , we can't have a little girl here 24/7 with dead bodies and things. Jack, you really don't have an apartment?"

"No. Onsite" Jack sighed, "Fuck. What do I do with her?"

"Well … as you seem determined to be my mate … best you both come home with me" Ianto evfen managed to look annoyed for a moment, before a soft blush "in the end you will be there anyway. Right?"

"I knew it!" Gwen said as she smacked her hand in the desk "Alpha!"

"Don't be dense. OF course he's an alpha" Tosh snorted with mirth "Why Jack is so excited. Someone that might actually teach him to lower the toilet seat for female company!"

"God! Again about the seat. Once time. One time I forgot" Jack huffed.

"Well, can't now. Poor little one might fall right in" Owen said in a fake voce, then sniggered "Bet you will whatch that now!"

"OI!" Jack spluttered as Ianto rose.

"I shall make a list. Will you go? Or best I do? Might be best I shop, you stay here so she can see you. A bit nervy. Will be a few days before she is calm. This is new and exciting, not to mention a little scary for her learning her life is changing." Ianto said as he shot his cuffs "does she have a favourite colour?"

"Ah" Jack frowned.

"Purple is it?" Ianto said suddenly "thanks' Frankie. Right. Purple and black. Sparkles. Hmmmm. Right. I will have to get bedding .. and a bed. I know where…"

Ianto walked of muttering to himself and Jack knew he was actually having an open conversation with Franklin. Weird to think his dead father was not only talking with Ianto but knew so much about his daughter. Then Jack realised this means his father had been watching over her.

Jack went into the room and sat a the table, watching as Melissa drew another picture, many scattered on the floor and he couldn't help but look at them, feeling the colour leave his face as he stared at a familiar face.

"Melly? Love? Who is that man you are drawing?"

"Mama's friend" she relied softly "He comes around at night and she is happy. He is mean and I hate him!"

"Does he ever … touch you or hurt you?"Jack said, inhaling to remain calm as he felt this hands curling in his lap "You can tell Dadda."

"No. He hits her and stuff but not me. I hide in my bedroom. Lock the door" she assured him like it was OK for a small child barely five to be so afraid that they locked themselves in their room at night.

"Good girl. Clever girl" he assured her as he kissed her then rose to go out with one of the pictures, handing it to Tosh who made a noise of recognition as well, the man's weirdly shaped head and short dreadlocks was easily recognisable and she moved to go through tapes until she found the one she wanted, this man standing with Lucia in the club, his hand possessively wrapped around her arm.

"I know him" Owen said as he wandered last and glanced at the screen "Isn't he one of Fish Man's sons?"

"Yeah. The one we call Guppy" Jack sighed. "Shit. Do you think he knows his kid is the one dealing the shit?"

"Will now" Tosh replied as she knew they had the dealer, whether Lucia admitted it or not.


	14. feathering the nest

Jack cornered Ianto before he left to go shopping, pulling him close as he asked "If Gray is still alive and Da knows where he is … why did he not tell you?"

Ianto rolled his eyes "Like … someone telling me where the gold is buried? There are rules. They have them too, can't just throw stuff like that out there!"

"I want you to take the black SUV with 4 wheel drive. It's getting worse out there and it has snow tyres on" Jack said as he released Ianto, the shivering body in his arms not cold, but feeding off the bond just as he was and he knew it was dangerous to do this in the open. "Sorry. Here, my card. My pin is … well. Dad knows my birthdate."

"It's OK just … just remember that the touching thing … it sparks" Ianto warned softly "I will return soon, no longer than need be. Then we go home. Don't know how to get the bed home though, don't think they will be keen delivering in this."

"Gwen's fella has a haulage company!" Jack said, suddenly inspired "He can lug it for us."

Ianto started to walk toward the vehicle bay, his eyes already on the set of keys hanging up when Jack called after him "Will Myfanwy be OK with this?"

"Don't see why not. She loves kids, just you she is still considering" Ianto shoot back over his shoulder and Jack laughed softly as he watched the handsome man slide into the seat and start the engine, waiting until the telltale hum told him all four wheels were engaging for the drive out into the beginnings of a storm.

Jack turned to head back down to the base "Right. Ieads please. Suggesting and general spit balling."

"We can put out some feelers, see where the Guppy is? Pull him in and then see if he will fold in his supplier? We might get him in and out before Fish even registers, tell the kid we will not tell if he does not. Daddy does not have to gut him… well … like a fish" Owen frowned as he tried to think of a better way of putting it and Jack clapped him on the shoulder then turned to Gwen.

"Gwen. I…Jones is going to fetch a bed for Melly. Do you think that muscular bear of a man youy have in your closet for such occasions can get a lorry to take it home?" Jack asked "I do not see it on the roof of a company car today."

"I'll ask" she said happily, her eyes narrowing as she wondered what name Jack had been going to say and where 'home' was exactly.

.

.

.

.

Ianto looked up as Myfanwy cursed softly and headed straight up like a bolt of lightning …in reverse of course. Up. And she settled in the rafters as the doorbell chimed again. Then he remembered the bed and swore softly as well, a hauntingly similar word as he had taught his ..ah…bird.

He opened the door to find a large man standing there "Aye aye. You Jones? Got a bloody bed here mate, some other shit the missus said to run over."

Ianto stared for a moment then said "Rhys?"

"Yeah. Hi. Well?"

"Shit, sorry. You are … big. Come on, let me show you where." Ianto pointed to large doors "Drive in there so you are in the warm, come on, quick so we don't let too much heat out."

Rhys drove the truck in and got out, looking around with interest "What a cool idea. This whole thing is heated? Shit, a big indoor play area for the little one. Gwennie sez she is just a little mite."

"Yes, I think she is five? Maybe? Jack didn't say. Right, my living area is over here, see the side doors. They are bedrooms. I cleared out the one I was using as an office so Melissa can go in there."

They spent a hood our getting furniture out, Ianto having purchased a 'few' extra things on the nice shiny card Jack had handed over. In the end the room looked nice. Not 'too in your face' purples and lavenders, creams and a little pale pink just because. It looked like it came out of a magazine and Rhys looked around with a nod of his head as he said "You're a natural at this."

"I know how to set a scene" Ianto agreed with a grimace. "Right. Drink?"

"Fuck yeah" Rhys grinned settling on a huge old couch as Ianto moved to the kitchen area, this huge open plan thing was cool. Rhys loved it.

"Coffee, tea, orange juice, brains …"

"Brains!" Rhys roared "Done for the day me. Can leave that truck here and pick it up tomorrow if ya like. Gwen said she is dropping Jack and the little one off as you have his favourite toy."

Ianto pointed at the SUV and Rhys bugged, getting up to look over it with his can of Brains "Flash fucker."

"Bells and whistles. Hidden flashers underneath as well as in the grill for moving traffic. The siren must be loud, haven't tried that yet." Ianto laughed, "Come on. Hungry? Might as well have a nosh too."

"Ahhhhh, god. Man after me own heart!" Rhys sighed settling again as Ianto happily pottered about getting food and making Rhys feel at home.

It wasn't until he was settling in his own chair that it registered.

Gwen was coming.

Shit.


	15. everyone home?

Jack came home about an hour later. Or rather, Gwen came driving into the carport with Jack and Mel. Cutting the engine to stare around with wide eyes as Jack opened the door and let the child loose. Her screams as she ran in circles in the huge area filling the space all of a sudden.

Gwen then followed Jack into the living area, the glass door left open for the child to come in once she had stopped exploring.

"Nothing out there she can get into?" Jack asked as he entered, nodding at Rhys before slumping into hi favourite chair.

"No. Child proof, my sister's hellions taught me that" Ianto replied blandly "Whiskey?"

"Please."

"Gwen? Drink?"

She looked at Rhys and frowned, then nodded "One can of that please Pet."

They all settled and Ianto glanced out the window, "Getting thick now."

"Really. Whiteout soon" Jack agreed, sniffing the air "you cooking?"

"Mmmmm. Roast. Thought since we are all here, might as well have a meal" Ianto nodded, then turned to touch the button to open the large doors once more, the motorbike roaring in skidded to a halt as the door closed once more. "See? He followed you with poor Tosh clinging to him for dear life! Best you all stay, not safe out there."

Jack roared with mirth as they got off and tired not to look furtive.

"Both couches are pull outs, the kids sleep on them when they visit. If Tosh and Owen don't mind sharing." Ianto said then did look furtive for a moment, Jack blinking as he looked at him, then the agents who were coyly nodding. When the hell did that happen?

Finally Melissa entered, flopping down. She declared in a loud voice "I am not a Melissa now. I am someone new!"

"Is that right Alice" Ianto said as he entered settling with a little glass of juice for her "Right? You like that one? Your nanna's name was Melissa?"

"Yeah" she panted lifting the glass to drink it all down.

"Her middle name is Alice, I chose that" Jack agreed "Can you see her? The old battle …. Shit. Really?"

Ianto nodded, then started to laugh "She called you fancy pants!"

"Rear of the Year" Jack laughed back "I was on a calendar the year we married, she was horrified that her daughter chose me. A lowly copper."

"She does feel sorry about that. She now knows her daughter was feeding her some porkies there … she wishes her husband was more firm with her but he had washed his hands of everything. Shame. She still has a grandparent she knows nothing about." Ianto glanced over to find the girl in question on her feet looking up. Like … straight up.

"Want to meet my girl?" he asked and she nodded, still looking up so Ianto rose and whistled softly, Myfanwy swooping down silently to land on the back of Jack's chair with a solid whomp, making chair and man jump. Jack then roared with mirth as the huge creature loomed over him to look at the offering.

"Myf. This is Mel..ah. Alice? Alice. Alice, this is Myfanwy. My Phoenix." Ianto said calmly, not one to lie to children, even if he did tell people she was something else. He saw the bird's glee in the child, decided to let it go.

"Hello" she said primly to the bird and Myf rolled her head to one side, then again so she was looking at the child upside-down and Alice giggled. Then the bird chirped.

"Big one isn't she" Gwen said as Owen stood with his mouth open, then she added "Need a big roasting pan for that thing!"

Myfanwy's head swivelled to the correct position as she turned to face Gwen and Gwen finally saw the full size of the huge creature, Myfanwy straightening her back to show her to be as tall as Ianto when she sat on the chair and stood beside him, her black eyes boring into Gwen.

"Now, Myffy, she didn't mean anything by that. Just a joke" Ianto soothed, reaching out to stroke the huge neck.

Myf looked long and hard at her then said with a clear cockney accent "You can fuck off as well my dear!"

Ianto gasped "Hey!"

Gwen blinked, then started to laugh as she settled and looked over at the little girl who seemed pensive now "You Ok there Pet?"

"Will Santa know I am here?" she asked in a little voice.

Jack grimaced as Ianto knelt to address the child "Of course he doesn't. Mail takes time silly billy. Come on, if we write the letter and post it now, it will get to him tomorrow or the next day. Still a week until Christmas so … win win!"

Jack let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, Ianto solving the problem as Mel …ah… Alice gasped with glee, her little hands clasped together.

As Ianto settled with her to statr the letter Jack watched Gwen as she stalked about inspecting everything, a room off to one side with a firmly closed door telling everyone it was out of bounds.

The bedroom.

Jack wondered exactly where he would sleep.

A man can hope?


	16. wham

They were getting ready for bed when Gwen finally thought the same thing "Jack? If Rhys and I sleep here, Tosh and Owen share there. Melissa… sorry, Alice is in the office … where do you sleep?"

"With me" Ianto said calmly "With the door closed. Alice can knock and enter if she ends anything in the night, but you are here. Suck a lovely mummy lady, she will probably come to you. You have such a naturally maternal shine to you."

Gwen visibly puffed up with delight as Ianto handled her so effortlessly and Jack wondered how often Ianto handled Yvonne like that. In the past, anyway. Ianto glanced at him "You want to settle her with a book or something?"

"Yeah, I was gonna help with the dishes" Jack sighed.

"I'll do those, least I can do. Tell ya what, I do a slap-up breakfast!" Rhys said as he roes, clapping his hands together then rubbing them, "Got any baked beans?"

"Can't stand the stuff" Ianto blinked slowly, then turned to head for the closed door, hesitating before calling back "Some in the groceries. I do remember Owen likes them."

"Grand" Rhys smiled.

Ianto entered his bedroom and did a quick slide around, removing things, changing things and generally panicking slightly, especially as Jack's overnight bag was already there in the doorway telling him Jack had peeked already ta muchly. Gods.

He knew he would not make his morning appointment so he sent off a text, then placed the phone on charge, heading to the ensuite to brush his teeth. Jack entered the bedroom soon after declaring Miss Alice asleep.

"Great idea about the letter to Santa" Jack called out as Ianto scrubbed way, the phone by the bed pinging with a reply to the text.

Jack glanced over and saw MARTHA on the screen, followed by the text message DO NOT WORRY I WILL SEE YOU AFTERNOON OR NEXT DAY before it winked out. He blinked, felt a flash of jealously then cleared his throat, turning to sit on the bed and remove his boots.

"Ah, you OK that side?" Ianto asked as he emerged "Left you some room on the basin for your stuff."

"Yeah, I like this side of the bed. If I get up in the dark quickly, it's the same side I get out of at the Hub so I will not run you over by accident" Jack said, realising this was true. "I didn't poach did I"

"No. I always sleep this side, used to have a window and wall that side when I was a kid. Funny the habits we get." Ianto smiled, sliding under the covers then checking his phone, grunting and placing it down again with a yawn.

"This storm shouldn't last too long. Tomorrow the snow plough will come through and then we can get to work" Jack said as he settled next to Ianto. He was going to apologise for taking over the place when Ianto rolled, cutting off the thought with his mouth smashing over Jack's.

"Shut up" he hissed, his mouth now by Jack's ear momentarily, then sucking in an earlobe.

Jack was slightly accosted, this his thing. Dominating. Ianto was right. He never rolled about with another Alpha, he liked to be … OUCH!

"Stop fucking thinking" Ianto growled low "And just … fuck!"

Jack didn't need to be told twice as fingers slid into his boxers to grip, tug and explore. CHRIST! Jack groaned, gasping as he was breached, opened and stretched with such a gentleness that it was almost like Jack was sleepwalking through it, those lips still kissing, sucking and kissing and … tongue. Oooo. Jack relaxed an let Ianto have him, finding the change of pace not only nice but when his orgasm hit he was overcome with it, not able to hold out like he usually id, rather writhing and cursing softly as Ianto totally milked him fry.

Then it was done.

Ianto flopped back and rose from the bed, retuning with a flannel that he cleaned them both with, then flicked it into the clothes basket before settling back in the bed like …like … nothing had happened.

Jack felt a little used actually now. Wham Bam think you DAMN. Jack felt a giggle bubble up and swallowed it back, a snort unable to be contained as Ianto gave him a taste of his own medicine.

"Problem?" Ianto asked.

"No. No just … I am usually the abuser and slut" Jack sniggered.

"Yes. So the files tell me. Mind … that rear really is worth more than one year ya know!" Ianto relied, Jack now roaring with mirth as he rolled, finding Ianto's arms open and waiting for him, the two men settling together in a loose embrace.

"You're terrible you are Mister Jones" Jack whispered.

"It's Ianto" came the gentle reply.

"I know … also said it several times today, keep thinking of you. If I call you it too many times it will be harder to call you Jones" Jack whispered.

Then don't. Call me Ianto in public, see what I care" Ianto quipped, kissing Jack's forehead.

"But … having you name means …"

"Only to an un-bonded Alpha ya divvy. I have you now. You have me. Don't you see? You have my name, I give it willingly. You can give it away as much as you like … it is still yours. As I am yours." Ianto crooned, his fingers now strumming Jack's face "I choose you."

"Me?"

"Yes. I do. I choose you are my bonded mate. Now no one can own me, I am already spoken for."

"Oh. That's nice" Jack slurred, more asleep than awake.

It was almost an hour later that Jack lay wide awake, staring at the ceiling with huge eyes as Ianto breathed deeply beside him, the words finally inking in.

Bonded Mate.

Jack was sure his grin would make the room so bright Ianto would wake from the glare.

That was a surprise, right?


	17. the hits keep coming

It was early morning when a little tapping started at the door and Ianto rose, pulling on PJ pants as he opened it and let her in, little cold feet waking Jack who grunted as he moved for her. To find himself also in boxer shorts again was a surprise. He had been so blessed out after their lovemaking he could have lost a limb and not felt it I think. He had no idea when Ianto had managed to wrestle those on him, but was touched that he had thought of Alice.

Jack still fond tht slightly amusing. He had wanted to call her Amice, it was Lucia who had called her Melissa, only allowing Alice as the middle name. To know the child preferred it as well was a nice thing. Jack stretched then sniffed "what is that?"

"Rhys cooking no doubt, that is what woke the little one" Ianto said softly as he pulled on a robe, "I'll go check things after I partake of the bathroom' fine qualities."

Jack laughed softly at the pompous voice and stilted movements of the man, clearly playing for Alice who watched with big eye and a grin to match. Jack looked at her messy hair and sleepy face "Is that right? Hunger drove you here?"

She burrowed into his chest, sighing happily.

Ianto wandered out into the living area and walked to the far window, staring out "Christ alive. It's buried everything out there. Must be three foot deep."

"At least" Owen agreed, rushing to look too "Maybe four."

"Here was his nibs telling me last night by this morning we could drive to work no problem" Ianto snorted "Looks like he will have to call a snow day, eh?"

"Lovely" Owen replied "wanna look at the DV collection there, you have tons!"

"Like to be occupied of an evening when the old Insomnia is lurking" Ianto nodded, turning to smile softy at him before moving away. Owen turned to watch him, still trying got get a handle on him.

"ALICE, SNOW IS DEEP. QUICK PLAY BEFORE BREKKIE!" Ianto roared, the child exploding from the bedroom with squealing as she dragged Jack.

"Come on, warmer clothes than that!" Ianto laughed, tuning her to go back to her room and his hands touched her little shoulders then he snatched them back and stood staring at her, then sighed as he looked to his left before straightening up, glancing now at Jack.

"Jack … best call work. See how the night went for the Heddlu. Call …. Davison" Ianto said softly, Jack frowning as his team were a special branch, not part of the normal division. Jack shrugged and did just that as Rhys started to plate the food and he found himself sitting heavily in the chair.

"Seems someone got bail in the night." Ianto whispered to Owen who looked at him with interest, then over at Jack.

"When did it happen?" he asked softly down the phone then sighed and asked "Are you sure? Did someone ID her?"

Ianto entered again, this time the child in his arms so whatever had happened, he was over it and Jack watched him fling open the door to let her loose, holding out a large coat for the Doctor who was rushing past to join her. Tosh watched from the doorway, calling out to them as they wrestled in the snow and Ianto went over to Jack who was still sitting there, the phone now in his lap.

"Sorry. I does look like it was fast. She is still confused" Ianto whispered softy, "I am so sorry."

"She's here? I mean …she…The love between us was gone but … she was still the mother of my child" Jack swallowed thickly "God. How do I tell Alice?"

"We don't. Not yet. Christmas so close … they will not release the body for a while anyway. Not with that concentration in her system. A murder enquiry, they will hold it for weeks. Christmas will come and go … then we tell Alice, when we know we can have the funeral soon after telling her. Closure for her then," Ianto whispered softly. "Lucia is agreeing, she wants Alice protected from this as much as possible."

"Murder?" Jack turned to look at Ianto with confusion.

"Ah. Um … she … bugger. Right. She was not a druggie that OD'd. That drug was new to her, not in her system before. Someone beat her, held her down and administered it. She was scared, it was not her idea and she is still confused that she is dead" Ianto explained "she came looking for the little one, she came looking for you to tell you she is scared. I can help her, I can explain things to her but Alice … you have to let that one lie for now. If you tell her now … every Christmas will be a reminder. Tell her after … before the new year, in the new year. After. So Christmas not remembered as a time of sorrow. She does not need tht now. Lucia is agreeing, she is starting to calm down, I think she knows now"

"What … I mean. How the fuck did she get bail? She was supposed to be held in custody!" Jack hissed.

"Guppy? Likely, we find who bailed her out, we are closer to the killer. Looks to me like someone wanted to shut her up without knowing an Alt like me was here, able to hear her. She is now more likely than ever to help us out, her anger is coming off her in waves now she listens to us and realises it's true. She's agreeing. Guppy."

"Poor Alice" Jack sighed "My little girl."

"Yes. She agrees. Hold it until New Year." Ianto nodded after a moment "What a clusterfuck."

"Yeah" Jack flopped back, his head up to the ceiling and he saw something shining as the rafters moved. The shadows moved like things were in there.

**Hush. Hush now.**

Myfanwy tried to soothe as she felt the sadness below.

Her eye fixed on the woman standing behind Ianto listening to their conversation.

Still didn't like that harpy.

Poor little chck.


	18. Christmas not the only C word around here

"I just can't get in, have you looked outside?" Ianto was hissing down his phone and Jack hesitated outside the door of the bedroom he was about to enter to get warm clothes so he might join his daughter outside. Ianto sighed loudly then added "Look Martha. I didn't decide the fucking weather. We will have to hold it off until tomorrow if I can't get there this avo."

Jack listened with interest. Martha. The name on the phone last night.

"I know the dangers. You think I don't? This is my life here ya know. I know the risks and I will take it carefully. Stop lecturing me, you are not my fucking handler. You are my doctor!" Ianto snarled, his voice rising slightly "If this treatment doesn't work, what does a day's grace matter anyway. Dead is dead!"

Jack froze, his mind whirring as he had not expected that, or the door flying open and Ianto seizing him by the collar and yanking him in before slamming the door again and standing there glaring at him.

"Eavesdropping?"

"I was coming to see if I packed a warmer jumper in my suitcase actually" Jack said softly "Didn't mean to but … you sounded angry and … what is going on?"

"Martha Jones. No relation. Is my doctor" Into said after a moment's thought "She is treating me for something and I am supposed to have injections every second day. Can't get there to have one. Messes up the entire thing. She is pissed like I'm just dragging my feet but it's snow … like … lots of snow. I did not do that!"

Treating you for what?" Jack was alarmed now, stepping close and pulling Ianto to him "I expected to bond with you, have a full life tighter. Are you leaving me?"

"No. No. I was being melodramatic. She hates that. Did it to be a prick. No. Cancer, but the treatments are working. The growth is shrinking and I am feeling better" Ianto sighed "I just feel cunty today and took it out on her."

"Cancer?"

"A growth in my stomach. Attached to my left kidney." Ianto explained.

"Why not take it out?"

"I do not have a right" Ianto said softly "Lost that as a child. If another comes along, a transplant … it might have been possible but cancer patients do not get transplants"

"Catch 22" Jack said with a dread in his bones that made his balls shrivel.

"Yep. If I can finish the treatment, get a zero on the tests then I can get a kidney, even if the cancer is dormant for a little while, I need it to be long enough to get on the list. I will be a top priority, and get one within days we hope. Just this cat and mouse game of not letting on I have the growth in the first place so the Transplant office does not catch on."

"Are you in pain?" Jack asked, concern flowing from him and Ianto felt such affection as he drew him in for a kiss.

"Not right now. I should have told you sooner, was going to but we are sort of … not alone" He replied gently "come on. Let's go play and make a nice memory for a little girl who will need them soon."

"Yeah" Jack nodded leaving Ianto to get warm clothes and then go outside to play, hopping he was not making some memories to cling to later as well.

He was already invested in this man, this promise of a new life.

How could the Gods be so fucking cruel.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yvonne!" Ianto said as he answered the phone, everyone looking up from their food. "Really? Shit. Hadn't noticed."

Jack grinned as he heard the teasing tone, then Ianto's snigger "I know. But at least anyone trying to escape you while you chase them with a sharp knife will leave tracks in said snow. Look at the bright side my dear."

Ianto led the phone away as screaming issued from it and Jack was angry, about to intervene when laughter echoed in the speaker now, tinny but unmistakable. Ianto replaced the phone to his ear "Mathers. You need to call him, he is maintenance. Was supposed to salt the bloody sidewalk. He is the one to yell at. Mathers and that skinny one in the silly hat … Boppy? Stupid man. They are who most likely left the door open, you do not need me to come glean that from everyone. They did it last year too, remember?"

Ianto closed the call and shook his head "I swear to the gods, that woman doesn't know what shoe goes on what foot some days. First crisis and she speed dials me … me."

"What happened?" Owen asked for everyone.

"Yvonne arrived at work this morning cold and pissed as she had to walk from the Tower Apartments to the office … a whole block and a half … whahhhh.. anyway, she gets there and the doors for the lower parking level were up all night and there is snow everywhere. Wanted me to come find out who to fire. Like … she is supposed to be a bloody investigator herself but she can't even work out the night crew went out for a hooter and left the door open too high to remember the storm? Gods. I don't even work for her anymore and still … me."

"Wait. The night security smoke dope?" Jack asked with shock.

"Rasta" Ianto said calmly "Religious."

Jack roared with mirth at the idea of her agency being protected by pot heads in deadlocks.

Alice tined to look at Ianto with interest "What's a pot head?"

Jack's smile slid as he realised she had head him … and he hadn't spoken out loud.

Shit.

So young. Was she exhibiting?

An Alt?


	19. fishing

"Right. So Guppy was the one who posted the bail, idiot even signed the visitor's book" Tosh said as she got off the phone from the front desk "Apparently she looked terrified when she saw him waiting for her at the front desk."

"She was" Ianto nodded "She tells me that the drugs found in the apartment were his, she was supposed to hold them while he cut and sold them. He wanted either the drugs or the money. Told her it was not his problem if the Heddlu had the drugs, either get the money to pay for them or suffer."

"So. Was it my fault?" Jack sighed "Because they knew about me?"

"No. She is sure they didn't'. She never let on who Alice's Dad was … she knew that would be a death sentence. No. It was the drugs. They even threatened Alice. She lost it, they killed her" Ianto nodded "She knows now. She remembers now."

"So they have no idea that they killed the ex-wife of a Heddlu specialist?" Jack glanced at Alice again as she ran past laughing, totally unaware of the conversation happening in the glass room beyond the huge expanse of the warehouse she had to run in.

"No. No idea the shit-storm they have called down" Owen said as he glanced at the child as well "So … ideas?"

"We talk to Guppy" Jack said firmly.

"We talk to Fish" Ianto corrected, "Make out we think he is behind it all, he will deny it of course because he will not actually know what we are talking about but it will put a fire under him to call his son in for a 'do tell' and maybe we get a response. If not about the death, we can drop about the Candy Cane part to put the little shit into that fire."

"I like it. Devious" Owen grinned.

.

.

.

.

As they had hoped, the late morning brought the snow plough past and they bailed for their respective works, Rhys calling out that he would drop off that lasagne recipe for Ianto, Ianto waving back without any sign of annoyance even though Jack knew Ianto didn't like cheese dishes.

How did he know that?

Jack pondered this as he drove to work, Owen zooming past on the bike with Tosh plastered to his back whooting at them, cheeky thing. Jack laughed as Gwen pouted, Ianto noting this with a frown. Great. She doesn't want him, but doesn't want anyone else to have him.

They got to the Hub and started to power things up, Alice settling once again in the room that was fast becoming hers. Well .. hers and Gwen's as a few plants had started to appear. Ianto settled with her at the table, reports to go over and 'fix' as he started to get comfortable in his new role.

"Jones? Do you have somewhere to be?" Jack aside softly, startling him "Martha?"

Ianto nodded, then rose "yes. Was going to wait until she was settled in."

"You are very good with her" Jack said as he walked Ianto out to the car park "you know … I appreciate that."

Ianto nodded, heading out to his doctor's appointment as Jack headed back inside for the phone call he really wanted to make. Tosh nodding to him to say the link was there.

"Fish!" Jack called out happily "How are you me old man?"

"Harkness?" came the gravelly reply "What can I do for you today?"

"A bit of a mess here. Apparently one of the exotic dancers your son Guppy hangs out with is dead. Candy Cane in her system as well as a huge amount in her apparent. Sadly … Guppy's prints on everything and CCTV footage showing he bailed her out after she was arrested. He took her away and then she was dead. I am worried … you know we did talk about this."

"My Guppy?"

"Hmmmmm." Jack nodded to the wall "And my ex-wife, mother of my only child is on a slab now."

Silence.

Ahhhhhhh.

Jack grinned at Tosh as the phone was gently clicked off.

Big fish was about to hunt little fish.

Jack wondered if there would be fish fingers ahead.


	20. a painful pinch

Ianto came out of the appointment feeling slightly annoyed with the space of time it had taken for the treatment this time. Experimental, not guaranteed but it had been producing good results. Now another test subject had died. Great. Was he the only one getting a positive reaction? What was so different about him?

He was still pondering this as he stepped out into the street, turning up the collar on his coat as he also bemoaned the snow still falling. Great. He started along the sidewalk, towards the vehicle waiting in the packing space when he vaguely noticed the van parked behind it too close. Great, how the fuck will he get out of that space if it's on his bumper like that?

"Christ, not even dinner and a movie before fucking me?" he muttered under his breath as he walked to the back of the SUV to judge the room he clearly did not have.

The hands grabbing him were a surprise, as was the hood over his head but he did think to kick the back of the SUV not only turning on the onboard cameras but the anti-theft alarm. He could only hope that someone was watching the screen back at the Hub to see the commotion in the backing cameras.

.

.

.

.

"JACK!" Tosh cried out with horror as she did, indeed see "Someone is attacking Jones behind the SUV."

Jack swung from the conversation he was having with Owen to watch with shock as Ianto was bundled off into the van "PLATE! GET THE PLATE!"

Jack was running, his breath in short bursts as he left the base and it ws only after he had roared the other SUV up into the daylight with the twos and blues going that he recalled the slight matter of a little girl. "Shit. Tosh? Sorry, Alice OK?"

"It's heading North, turn left next intersection. She's fine" cam a clipped answer as Tosh worked her magic, looking for the next CCTV camera to monitor the van's movement.

.

.

.

.

The hood was off and Ianto sat in the back of the van coughing as someone tried to offer him a drink.

"Leave that on him, fucksake we don't want him seeing us!" came a snarl.

"Guppy" Ianto choked out "Your voice gives you away anyway ya Twat!"

The slam to his jaw helped, he was awake now and looking at the man crouched next to him with the drink bottle of water, glaring at Guppy "Hey! You promised, no violence. This is just for the stuff!"

"This little freak will do as he is told!" Guppy sneered and Ianto instead focused on the younger man. About the same age as him, maybe slightly younger. Good looking and those eyes were …. Familiar ….huh ….Ianto looked at Franklin who crouched near the doors with a look of woe on his ghostly features …. Ianto's' eyes slid to the hand holding the bottle. Fingers missing.

"Do you have toes missing to?" he blurted out, the blow to the head making him think out loud "you look like you could be Gray!"

Silence, the man looking at Ianto like he had grown an extra hed.

"You know. Gray Harkness" Ianto slurred, blinking to remain focused "They told his family he was dead, sent body bits to prove it. You look like Jack ya know … those yes."

The van stopped and someone yanked him out, dragging him to a chair "Sit here and stop fucking talking ya piece of shit."

The blow to the head now becoming soooo last year.

.

.

.

.

Jack was parked in a lay-by, his binoculars focusing on the warehouse "always a bloody warehouse"

"Yah. Weird huh?" Owen said as he stepped closer, his bike near the SUV "Isn't Jones' place near here?"

"Ah … that one, can just see the red roof. He likes red" Jack pointed to the left, and several roofs from the one they were interested in. "He has been this close to them all this time, they must have planned this for a while."

"But why" Owen frowned "What do they want?"

"Good question, he's only just come to us so I think we need to let Yvonne Heartless know this has happened in case this is blowback from her end" Jack grimaced.

"A fart?"

Jack's lack of amusement was not lost in Owen who was also worried about Ianto, watching Jack make the call to the department they did NOT like to liaise with.

"Guppy. Like we thought. Apparently Fish called her after our conversation to ask her what she knew … she confirmed things and made some remarks, then sent out an alert for Guppy. Silly Twat, gave us all away. He knew we were looking, took Jones as leverage so we can't storm the castle" Jack was enraged "Silly bitch. They think they have her pet, she will not do anything. She has already ordered a Swat Team in. Ianto is caught in the middle."

"Ianto" Owen repeated softly "you know his name?"

"He gave it to me" Jack replied and Owen gaped. Knowing full well what that meant. Well. Clusterfuck with a twist. Owen turned to stare at the building they had to storm first.

.

.

.

.

"Right. You listen to me freak" Guppy sneered "your mama will not save you now!"

Ianto looked at him with confusion, blinking as he replied "Yours isn't too impressed either."

SLAM

"Stop it!" Gray yelled, "You promised, no more violence!"

"Ianto" Guppy hissed into Ianto's face. "Ianto Jones. I know your true name. Ianto. I own your fucking arse now."

Ianto looked up at him "How do you know my name? Only a select few know my …. Yvonne. She told you my name? No, she doesn't know it either."

The clicking of heels made him turn his head to stare at the tall woman walking towards him with horror.

"No. Oh no. Lisa."


	21. the women in his life are mad

"Hello Ianto" she smiled as she settled on the table, looking a the tings laid out "Long time no see lover."

"We were never lovers" Ianto snorted "You used me. I was young and foolish. I thought I knew what love was, you soon taught me that lust is something else."

"Ouch!" Guppy laughed "Cruel."

"He isn't usually." She smiled "Little puppy usually does as he is told. You smacked him around too much, no matter. You said his name. He cannot help but obey you now, as he does me."

Ianto starred to laugh softly, slumped in the chair as he looked at the idiots who thought they had all their ducks in a row. "Ahhhhhh not true. You know the rules!"

"Yes. If someone knows your true name you are beholden to them" she frowned, her long legs moving to fold gracefully over one another, the skin so dark it was glistening in the false lighting.

"Until I find my soul mate" Ianto huffed "then they are the only one to hold me. My name becomes mote"

"Soul mate" she laughed as she rose "No such thing."

Ianto stared at her "You called yourself an Alt yet you betray us."

"An Alt?"Guppy laughed, "She's not something special … except to me, my queen."

"She's a siren. How do you think she fooled me" Ianto's laughter was hollow "She is a trickster that uses men's dicks!"

Guppy turned to look at her with something new in his expression. Something she really didn't want to see. Distrust.

"He's lying. He is just trying to get under your skin" she assured Guppy "Ignore him."

"Ignore him. Yes. Overlook the fact she is an undercover agent reporting back to Yvonne all about your sordid little things. Like the human trafficking you've started at the docks. That one who died last week … tut tut. Shame, his family are connected, now you have to blame someone for that hmmm?"

"How does he know that?" Guppy demanded, swinging to stare at Lisa. She slid off the table and sighed.

"He is messing with you. Probably is talking to the man's ghost that is haunting you or something" she tried to reassure him "Ianto sees ghosts."

"Ghosts" Guppy shrieked "I'm haunted?"

Lisa face palmed as the young man freaked the fuck out, swingeing in circles to try and 'catch' the ghost.

.

.

.

.

Jack slid inside the door, listening for signs of life as Owen and Gwen took positions. Jack wished Suzie were still here, that woman had balls the size of bowling balls. Still … Gwen did seem calm if not a little hesitant.

Jack looked through some shelving and saw Guppy doing some weird interpretive dance while a tall back woman who looked like an Amazonian queen tried to calm him down, in the chair sprawled as if drink was Ianto, laughing at them.

The relief was soooo strong.

Beside Ianto crouched a young man, seeming to be undoing the restraints as he watched the sideshow along with everyone else, finally freeing Ianto and pulling him to his feet.

"Where do you think you are going" Lisa roared, raising her weapon to aim at Ianto.

"Fuck you!" Ianto sneered "I wanna go home!"

Lisa took a step towards him as the team exploded from their places into the open, Jack striding towards them all with what he hoped was a look of importance "GUPPY! FOUND MY MAN DID YOU?"

Guppy stopped freaking out to see a familiar figure "Harkness? What the fuck! What do you mean?"

Jack pointed at Ianto "That's my mate. My soul mate you have there. You know … I am a bit protective of him."

Guppy turned to Lisa "You said he was yours. You lied about that too?"

"She lies" Ianto said happily "she lies about everything. Told me she was a virgin our first time. Did she tell you that too?"

Guppy blinked, glaring at her as Ianto knew feull well she had been, the two of them never having had sex. Lisa paled, something you don't see a black person do often then she looked at Ianto with confusion "What are you doing."

"Telling the truth. I only tell the truth, I am an Altered that does not lie. Unlike you, an Altered that lines on lies and betrayals." Ianto lied with ease.

Guppy refocused on Lisa as Jack took a step toward Ianto, his hand reaching out for him. Instead of Ianto, it was the young man who took the hand, looking into Jack's face with wonder "Jax?"

Jack looked at the young man, taking in his face, his hair and those eyes that …. "Gray?"

They stood locked in shock as Ianto rolled his eyes, took the gun form Jack's hand and fired it, hitting Guppy in the shoulder, throwing him back as Owen opened fire as well, hitting Guppy in the leg. Lisa tired to run but Gwen showed her moxie by taking her down in a screaming tackle. Other men tried to scatter but the ear-piercing scream stopped them as the skylight shattered and someone new came to party.

Myfanwy headed straight for Ianto.

She was MASSIVE … and mad


	22. dont wanna rain on the parade

Ianto gaped as his bird entered the area, her wings filling the space as she screeched again, those affected hitting the ground to cover their ears as they felt a pain like they had never experienced. (Alts aside.) As Ianto had suspected all along, Owen calmly stood ignoring the noise as he aimed at Guppy who was on the ground writhing. Jack looked away from his brother to Lisa "Get on your knees bitch!"

Gray blinked, turned to walk toward her, picking up a lump of pipe from the table and swinging before anyone could stop him, her head whipping back as the bar connected and she fell to a heap, convulsing from the impact.

Gray then dropped the pipe and turned to Jack once more "Is it you? Really?"

Jack smiled softly as he embraced him "I tried to find you so many times. Dad paid them all we had, he even took money from the business. Thy gave us back bits. He was so desperate … they took the money and left him in the gutter, bleeding out as he cried your name."

"They said… they said they didn't want me back …they…." Gay was struggling to understand this "Really? They killed Daddy?"

"Yeah. I never knew who took you, why I became a cop. Tried to find you that way … gods Gray" Jack sobbed hugging him again "I love you."

Ianto was tired, so damned tired and ill with the treatment he had received, slumping back into the chair as he watched his bird stalk Lisa, her beak clacking as she recognised someone who had caused him pain, Lisa's eyes widening as she saw the danger. Kneeling on the ground with blood seeping from a cut in her scalp, the bird ws much larger than her as it now craned it's head to peer into her face.

"Myfanwy? Oh god … is that you?" she whimpered with horror.

"LISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSA" Myfanwy hissed with anger "There you are little mouse!"

Ianto could have yelled out, could have done lots of things but he was so tired he could only sit and watch as Myfanwy did something extraordinary. She raised her head and stuck like a snake, sizing Lisa's cheek in her beak and twisting, a huge hunk coming away as Lisa screamed and tried to pull away, her hands over her face as blood started to flow.

"Oops" Ianto sighed "Clean up aisle three."

.

.

.

.

"So … let's just recap." Owen said as he stood in front of Ianto who sat on the gurney accepting some tenderness from the man "That was all so fast and mad. The highlights?"

"Fish was behind the abduction of Gray twenty years ago. Jack was … Ten? Gray was five. We are almost the same age, I am one year older than him, same as you are anther two. Twenty eight." Ianto smiled, then continued "Of course … Jack being a small child did not know who his father was paying to try to get Gray back, just that it failed when a box of toes and fingers came in the mail. Then his father went with the last of their money to meet the people … and his body was found."

"Shit."

"Jack became a cop to try and hunt down those he thought had killed both his male family members. Only now does he realise Gray is here, now I am here to talk to his father who haunts him." Ianto supplied further "And he is still here so whatever he wants fixed … this was not the end of it."

"The mother I guess" Owen shrugged "Although mine can rot in hell."

"Fish taught Guppy all he knew … we continue the bloodshed. Fish has to pay, has to burn for this" Ianto sighed "Myfanwy might just do that if she ever finds him."

"Scary fucking bird" Owen snorted "and the other part?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"Martha Jones. Think I don't recognise a fellow doctor?"

Ianto smiled "Ah. I have a growth on my kidney, she put me in an experimental trial to see if we could shrink it enough to trick the tests to give me at least give clear test results for a kidney transplant."

Owen stared at him "but … that's …"

"failing. Yeah. Five out of the twelve on the trial are already dead, another two showing signs of late stage. I am the only one with improvement" Ianto nodded.

"why do you think that is?" Owen sat back next to him, looking at their feet.

"I m the only one that's Altered" Ianto said after a while "I think … I think it's helping."

"Huh"

"I only have one kidney, without another I shall die. I have about six months … maybe seven if this treatment works and I can stave off the effects a bit longer but … then I am in trouble here." Ianto confided softly "Jack knows. I don't know … if he knows how severe it is, I sort of glossed over it a bit."

"We could check now" Owen said as he turned to look at him "This multi-million dollar scanner Jack stole …ah… appropriated from another team can do bone density, the lot"

Ianto nodded as he settled back to let Owen have a go at him.

Neither of them saw Jack hovering at the top of the autopsy bay, looking down at them while Alice played in her room.

They all silently prayed for a Christmas miracle here … when so many were already being given.

One more?


	23. body parts

"Well … that's a kicker" Owen said softly as they looked at the screen.

"You … I mean … I only have one kidney. Not like you are scanning the wrong one" Ianto snorted as Owen looked at the screen with surprise. "It's meant to shrink and go dormant … not fucking disappear. Has it gone inward?"

"Hmmm, good idea. Let's change the destiny." Owen fiddled and tried again "Nope. Nothing. A healthy looking kidney here. Go figure. Altered Genes."

Ianto looked up, straight at Jack who was watching as well, leaning far over the pit as the screen was at the right angle for him. Owen swung the wand and then made a small noise of amusement "One?"

They gaped as another kidney was suddenly on the screen, the one Ianto knew he had lost in a motorbike accident … well .. that's what he told people. Better than admitting his own father stabbed him when he ws a small child right?

"Small … not fully formed but looks operational" Owen started to laugh, "No wonder she is playing this close to her chest. She must be freaking out about how to explain a kidney that wasn't there."

"Those Altered Genes" Ianto sighed.

"So. Well. Good" Owen chuffed, moving things around to hide the fact he was secretly so pleased for Ianto, someone he liked.

"I have another question" Owen finally said "I mean … people can call me Owen because I found my soul mate and she released me. She's gone. Tosh is … well …"

"You can have more than one" Ianto assured him "Your soul is free."

"And you? They used your name thinking they could control you but you clearly found your soul mate too, since they couldn't?"

"Lisa. I thought she might become, how Yvonne got it … how Fish got it. Of course …. Like I said, more than one. Lisa was not my first love either. Not my only. They made the mistake of thinking my soul was seeking again, if they had pinched me sooner … maybe they would have got me but … silly. I am not that easy to catch. My whispered name still waits for the ear of it's heart's home" Ianto blushed and looked down at his feet as Jack beamed at them. "Besides … I never gave her my True name … I never gave that to anyone. Yet."

"Me? You mean me, right? Me? I am yours?"

"Stop it!" Ianto scolded without any anger in it, the soft smile tugging at the corners of his mouth enough for Jack to skip up the steps like a little boy, giggling as he ran to yell at Tosh.

"Ianto likes me Tosh … like…LIKKKKEEEESSSSSSS me!"

"Twypsn" Ianto uttered happily, letting Owen help him off the bed. "high."

"I didn't like leaning over the dead, they smell" Owen supplied with a shrug.

"Speaking of smells … better go see to that child" Ianto said happily "She needs a bath."

"Ianto?"

"Yes Owen."

"I mean … I can call you Ianto, right?" Owen asked "Now you are Jack's."

"Yes. There is no power in it …not my True one anyway" Ianto nodded, "what is it you really want to ask?"

"Christmas soon. That huge space you have …ah… need help decorating it?"

Ianto blinked, then smiled "The little one. Of course. Yes. Christmas. I would love that. We can all have a day right? Gods! A tree!"

"Yes" Owen said with excitement, then looked up "Ah, what about him? The brother?"

"Ah" Ianto grimaced "Jack is hoping they will be lenient, use the old contacts and pull some strings to get any charges dropped in favor of counselling."

"So. You have gone from a single man to a one child family with a second family member coming into the nmix, are you OK with this? Where will he sleep?"

"Well … the library will have to go" Ianto sighed "My books."

"Can't you just push that glass wall out or something? Add some rooms?" Owen asked as he fiddled and Ianto swung to look at him with surprise.

"I … never asked. I guess so, I mean … it was put in so I could remove it. Huh. Clever!"

"Not just a pretty fucking face, me!" Owen chortled as he glanced up again "And … you would be OK with one of your kidnappers in the house while you are asleep?"

Ianto considered this then nodded "We have to give him a chance. Besides … his father is watching him like a hawk. And a certain bird."

"Creepy" Owen muttered, moving back to his work.

"She likes her ya know" Ianto whispered as he came close, leaning into Owen's space "Katie. She approves of Tosh, hate Gwen and is so relieved you pulled your head out of your arse. Funny. She calls you Hamster. Really?"

Owen gaped, then smiled softly "Yeah. She called me Hamster, I called her Bunny Rabbit. Shit. She's really OK about Tosh?"

"Yes. Stop dithering and get stuck in!" Ianto scolded gently and Owen laughed as he watched Ianto follow Jack.

Once in the office Jack closed the door, stepping between it and Ianto, looking him deep in the eye. "Why did you tell him that?"

"Because he doesn't need to know. He thought Katie was the one … that she knew him and he knew her. He mourned deeply, she was his first true love. He doesn't need to know it's not true" Ianto smiled softly "when the time comes, he will find out."

"That your name is no more Ianto than mine is Jack?" Jack sorted "and his is not Owen either?"

"And Toshiko is not Toshiko. Yes."

What? Wait. She…. Jesus wept. She's Altered too?" Jack gaped, "She shields well."

"Mmmmm" Ianto smiled, "Doesn't she just, little minx."

.

.

.

.

.

So, for those not keeping up.

Alts are like mutants. Different gifts and different levels of power. They have a public name, one they answer to that had no power over them, like Jones.

They also have a personal name, one they only let those close to them know as it is said to show a connection to know it. Like Ianto.

The third level, the one never spoken of outside of Altered Life … that the Norms do not know exists … is the Soul Name. A whispered one. This name is only given to your Soul Mate and this sets you free. The one you give this name to, they are the one you choose for the rest of your life. They then give you theirs and the bond completes. The fear is not getting their name back. That fear, deep down that they do not share the connection and you are doomed to have a soulless life as you gave away something that you can never replace.

Ianto is not JUST Ianto. Jack is NOT just Jack. Only when they know one another's True Soul Names, whispered at their time of birth … only then will they be bonded for life. Only a True Altered knows this and Owen was never taught, many are not as it is an old belief that has fallen by the way. Many did not learn the ways or were never told their True Name so could not share. This is why Alts are rare … the bond is so rare.


	24. come into my parlor .....

"Ianto!" Jack called out as he finished a phone call, walking out into the Hub and checking where Alice was "That was Yvonne. Wants to know the score here with Fish."

"How did she find out …Well … tell her the truth. He stole your brother, you have him back. He doesn't need to know" Ianto shrugged and Jack grinned.

"Oh yeah. He doesn't know I have Gray back, does he. But he knows we have Guppy" Jack frowned. "Sorta pissed that we aerated him a bit."

"Awwww, but did he die? Well, suck it up buttercup" Owen joined the conversation "God. Kids these days, who whiney. I don't like disco, I don't eat meat, I don't kill butterflies, I hate getting shot. Wahhhhh"

Jack looked at Owen and snorted with amusement as Ianto rolled his eyes "Actually, Owen has a point."

"I do?"

"well … Junior might want to wail a bit … for dear old Dad. See what Fish does" Jack pondered "Bring him out into the open where we can see him."

"grab him" Ianto added.

"mmmmm"

.

.

.

.

"Fuck me!" Ianto spluttered as the SUV entered the Warehouse, the tree touching the road as its top scrapped along the ground, the trunk of the tree over the grill and all the emergency blankets placed between the tree and the precious paintwork.

"Big?" Jack squinted at it and then Owen fell out the other side of the SUV, Gray getting out behind him to turn and look at it as well.

"Maybe a tad" Gray finally agreed.

"DADDY!" Alice screamed as she ran for him, jack lifting her up to kiss her gently and turn her to see the tree.

"Look, we can decorate now. Get ready for Santa!" Jack assured her. "Just like I promised princess"

"We have lights?"

"And we have lots of decorations too" Gray said, his glee matching hers "I can't wait. Been so long since I had a Christmas. I remember them. I remember I got a rocking horse with a saddle and everything. It was so cool."

"God. Well … just don't put the tinsel where Myfanwy flies, she will rip it down or hang herself or something. She is a dramatic bird" Ianto said, turning to leave them to it, surprising Jack who followed him inside.

"Hey, did we do something wrong?"

"No. no, it's … I don't do Christmas. Avoid it at all costs. You shake my entire life up you know" Ianto sighed.

"Shaken not stirred Mister Jones" Jack said in a silly voice, then sobered as he pulled Ianto close "Hey. I'm sorry, is it too much? Too fast? Can throttle back if you…"

The kiss was deep, Ianto smashing their lips together as he assured Jack he was fine. Just fine.

.

.

.

.

"Hello Fish" Jack said calmly "Glad you could make it. Yvonne?"

Yvonne nodded as she entered the base, Fish following and Jack closed the door swiftly, cutting them off form the henchmen following Fish. As they swung to look at the closed door Jack grimaced and said "oops."

"Please, come in and be seated" Ianto spoke calmly as he led them to the meeting room, Alice nowhere to be seen. "I am sure refreshments would be welcome?"

"Yes please Ianto" Yvonne said, gleefully saying his name as he bowed slightly at the waist and slid from the room, Jack settling to look at the two of them with unveiled interest.

"Tell me. How long have the two of you been in cahoots?" Jack asked calmly "I mean … Fish you old devil. You must have recruited her when she first hit the agency at a tender age of … what was it Yvonne? Eighteen when you joined the force? Hmmmm? Fish was one of your contacts way back then."

Fish snorted "She has never had me in her pocket!"

"No. I know that" Jack smiled softly, almost in a feral ay "it's the other way around isn't it. She's always done what you wanted her to do, like a good girl. Must have been quite the turning point for you, to realise a daughter might have worth too."

The silence filled the room as they stared at him, Ianto breaking it as he entered pushing a trolley laden with goodies "Right then. We have some nummies here and … sorry about that. Didn't mean to infantile you. Parenthood is a little new to me, I find meself wiping Jack's chin when we eat. Mind … I think anyone would want an excuse to touch him, wouldn't you say?"

"Our father was handsome too" Gray said as he entered, placing down the jug of milk, both Fish and Yvonne reacting by rearing back with shock. Just as Jack and Ianto knew they would, Own sliding in the doorway watching with glee.

"Hello Uncle Fishy" Gray said as he chose a seat, "Hello Yvonne."

"Well?" Jack raised an eyebrow to look at them with his smile completely gone now, the feral look more murderous in intent "Are you going to be polite in my house? Say hello to my brother!"

"Brother" Yvonne whispered "What?"

"Yes. Didn't your daddy there tell you? This is my brother, kidnapped at the age of five and held to ransom, then my father was murdered and the ransom money taken, my brother kept. Right Fish? You cut those digits off my brother to enforce the threat to my parents for the money you wanted."

Gray reached into his pocket and his hand emerged with a knife. A small, unassuming paring knife from the kitchen drawer and he looked squarely at Fish with the same murderous gaze as his brother.

"Yes, and I would like to return the favour."

"Fish snorted as he clenched his fists tighter with fear, unable to hide it. Then Gray's eyes slid to Yvonne and her hand sitting close to him, her ring glinting on her finger. A beat too late Fish finally got it and could only cry out with horror as Gray seized her hand and savagely slammed the knife down, sawing as she writhed and screamed as well.

One finger now repaid.

Ianto checked the tea with a single pour.


	25. fingers and toes?

Owen was moving fast, shocked into action as she clutched her hand to her chest, sobbing with pain as her father rose only to finds Gray there, knife to his throat.

"It might be a small blade, but you are the one who said that size matters only in the moment." Gray breathed into his face "And this blade is large enough to pierce your carotid."

"Let's all calm down" Fish said slowly, locking eyes with the monster of his own making, Gray not blinking as his lips slowly peeled back to show his resolve.

"Tea or coffee" Ianto asked, lifting a teapot and looking expectantly at the sobbing woman, "Oh. Silly, you like tea. A dash of lemon. Here you are. I slipped a sugar lump in there, I know you do not usually have sugar but they sat sweet tea is good for shock."

Ianto slid the cup towards her as she started at him.

"You… you didn't protect me" she managed to sob out.

"No. Didn't did I" Ianto made a sad face "Seems I don't really give a rat's arse."

Fish slowly sat down and Gray backed off, resuming his seat as well, his eyes never leaving Fish.

"Right…. now. As my brother was trying to convey. We want some answers and Gray might want another finger or a toe next maybe. He lost a couple of those too, right little brother?" Jack asked, leaning over to tap the desk and grin, getting Gray's attention. Gray grinned.

"Finger or to next?"

"Do you think her toes are painted like her fingers?" Gray asked, looking down "Hard to say, closed toe shoes."

"Hmmmm. She used to get me to paint them under her desk, like a good little dog" Ianto said to Grey conversationally "She does like them to match. You could have earrings. Well, you could make her earrings for Halloween. A finger and a toe. She would be the talk of the office for sure."

Gray started to snigger as he looked at Ianto then picked the finger up he had dropped on the table "I do like fingers though."

"Yes, you don't have nearly enough" Ianto agreed, pouring a cup of coffee and sliding it to fish, then a huge mug to Jack that was already poured, as was Gray's.

"I … I don't understand" she said in a small voice "I know your name."

"One of them" Ianto nodded in agreement, then leaned forward "Not my true one though. Oh no, that's reserved for the one who must replace the hole left when I give it away. You know … you really know nothing about Alts, do you. I mean … you've studied them most of your life and still don't know there are three levels to us, not two. Silly woman."

"What?" she said with confusion, her hand forgotten as she let it rest on the table and Gray seized the hand again, her high pitched scream making the walls shudder. Then he released it and made a face.

"Nah. She's too weak." He said to no one in particular.

"So. Fish. Want to elaborate on why you took my brother here, extorted and murdered my father and kept said brother? You know … you broke so many rules here" Jack said as he took a gulp of coffee and groaned, turning to Ianto "Lovely coffee there Tiger"

"Thank you Cariad" Ianto smiled back, then sipped his own.

"He's Altered" Fish finally said, admitting defeat "He sees things."

"Like what?" Ianto canted his head, "Clearly not the dead like I do."

"You see the dead?" Gray was interested, turning to have a conversation like they were waiting at a bus stop and Jack smiled as he saw the trust there. Gray told Ianto"I see lies. If someone lies their colour changes around them."

"Auras" Ianto guessed "You see auras. Really?"

"You … you have a pretty one. It's sort of … reddish with gold flecks. Jack's is golden, a glow with red edges. Rare, to see two with the same colours in there, like … both of you have gold, even though you only ort of partly have it."

"Your brother and I are bonding. I think he is my Soul Mate and if so … my True Name is going to be whispered and his returned to me. Why the colours are dual. I am still me, red Dragon. But … his Gold is starting to seep into mine. Once we bond … we share colours, I will become gold with a red tint … sort of like rose gold, so will he. The harsh shiny yellow he is will become a rose gold too. Mixed and matched. We will be one heartbeat."

"Like mama and Daddy" Gray nodded, "they were the same. Silver with blue outside it, glowing and shiny."

"Yes. Exactly, originally one of your parents was blue, the other silver. I had a friend that ws an Aurast. Probably your Dad was silver. The metallic tones usually follow the male bloodline. I take it Alice is not a metallic?"

"No. She is a warm lilac" Gray smiled "So cute, like a little flower."

"Ah. Maybe… maybe she will meet a metallic boy? Maybe that's the trick, mixing and matching is a hard thing."

Jack turned from the two men and looked at Yvonne and Fish "And as for you, I can't see auras but I am guessing you are both a putrid green right now … or maybe piss yellow. You are both filth after all."

"What do you want to do Boss?" Owen asked as he swaggered further into the room.

"Book them for kidnap and murder" Jack leaned back "Shame … she lost her finger when the cell door slammed, her own fault."

"YOUR INSANE BROTHER CUT IT OFF" she screamed with rage.

"Who are they going to believe now?" Jack asked with the grin back "Hmmm?"

Gray didn't acknowledge their departure as Gwen entered to seize Yvonne, helping Owen take them to the cells while Tosh calmly gassed those waiting for their boss up top. The sleep agent working swiftly as they slumped over on the screen.

Oops? Wrong button? Snigger.


	26. family

"Good thing that office is soundproofed" Jack said as he watched Ianto scrub the knife before placing it in the dishwasher like it had not just done a bad thing.

"Good thing he decided to stop at one. He waivered there for a bit" Ianto snorted.

"Yeah. He was never a greedy kid" Jack sighed "Do you think he's OK? I mean … I did offer him counselling but …"

"At his own pace Cariad" Ianto turned to him and sighed "Still another matter you've been skirting and Franklin is getting pushy."

"Huh?"

"Your mother."

Jack pulled a look of disgust that resembled a man stepping in warn dog shit with bare feet.

"Jack, I know things between the two of you are sour but … Gray does not have memories of her like that. He thinks of her, wonders. He has you, he is happy but … he does want to see his mother but is afraid to say so in case she is gone. You've not talked, he does not even know she is alive still" Ianto scolded gently "You have to fix that. Alice has never even met her."

"I do not want her in my life" Jack said firmly.

"Fair enough, but that should be his own decision as well" Ianto bristled, Franklin standing behind him with a hand to his shoulder, egging him on "You are as stubborn as she. That's the problem, neither of you willing to step down even as you both ache. Stupid."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Yes" Ianto nodded then he stormed from the kitchen, leaving Jack there to sigh as he rubbed at his face.

His father standing close to try to comfort even as he knew Jack could not see or feel him. He wanted things resolved.

It was Christmas for fucksake.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto put his seatbelt on and started the SUV, his anger making his hands shake and he was about to engage the clutch when the passenger door opened and Jack climbed in, settling next to him. Ianto slowly swivelled his head to stare at him.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked.

"I have personal errands to run" Ianto replied with annoyance "I need to drop some things off to my sister."

"Sister. Rhiannon, right? Good. Time I met her" Jack said as he pulled his seatbelt on and settled in the seat more, looking straight ahead as Ianto stared daggers at him. "Well? Let's go."

Ianto considered then shrugged as he drove up into the sunlight and headed to the less friendly part of town, Jack's face changing from a fake look of interest to genuine as he peered out at the broken down vehicles on the side of the road, the snotty nosed children playing and the hooded looks of the adults.

Ianto pulled up at a small brick house, the gardens pretty even if it was clear that money was an issue here. Ianto slid from the seat and Jack realised with horror that this was where Ianto came from. His home. Likely where his mother died. Jesus.

Jack followed him to the back of the SUV and Ianto pointed "You carry that box. I will get these."

Jack gathered up a large brown box, all tapped down as Ianto pulled out a smaller box with brightly coloured gifts viable in it, turning to go to the house as screaming grew closer, two small children launching themselves at him as he laughed and lowered to his knees "One. Only one now. The rest are for Christmas morning ya beasts!"

"YAY" hands grabbed and the two children raced into the house screaming for their mother "UNCLE IS HERE!"

Rhiannon appeared in the doorway, a slightly plump woman who would have been pretty had she not been so tired, her head swept back and her small mouth pursed together "I was starting to think you'd forgotten about us."

"Sorry Sissy, work is insane" Ianto answered, moving inside as she stepped aside, then she looked at the most handsome man in the world, his debonair wink making her gape as he followed Ianto into the living room.

"Right, I will pop these here, Rhia can you show Jack where you want that other box?" Ianto said as he knelt and started arranging the gifts under the tree that had been sparse and sad looking. He rose and revealed some decorations under the gifts to add to the tree as she smiled a Jack, the resemblance finally there.

"Well then. Jack is it?" she asked, moving from the room and motioning him to follow. He found her leading him to the stairs, the cupboard opening and the Hoover being yanked out "Right in there, at the back so they can't' see it."

Jack knelt and did so, her and on his shoulder brief and gentle before she drew it back and grunted to herself. He rose and turned to her "Alt?"

"Mild. Not like him. Enough to know if someone is happy or sad through touch. Makes me a good councillor. Ianto never lets me touch him. Never. Today … the first time in years he has touched me himself. I felt happiness." She smiled softly "Thank you."

"Are you kidding?" Jack answered with genuine delight "He's the love of my life!"

Rhiannon watched her bother duck his head in the doorway for the living room as he listened, the blush forming as he shot back into the room.

"A man. All this time … I kept wondering when he would meet the right girl. No wonder he always rolled his eyes at me. A man." She shook her head.

"Hey, but not any old man. Look at me. What a gossip piece I shall be" Jack struck a hero pose and she laughed without being able to stop herself.

Yes.

Definitely not what she thought Ianto would choose for a mate.

He was so much more.

Good.

Finally.


	27. what about mama

"So, I am guessing that box we hid is the rest of their gifts?" Jack asked softly as he watched Ianto's face, the soft lighting coming into the vehicle through the tinted window making him look tired. Maybe he was.

"Rhia and Fuckface don't have much. They are proud and don't accept money from me but cannot deny the kids. Christmas … I buy the Santa gifts as well as gifts from them to the kids, yeah."

"What's he like? Fuckface?" Jack asked with wide eyes "Do ya like him?"

Ianto snorted with amusement, the face Jack was examining softening and becoming boyish once more "fat, oblivious and when he finds I chose a male Soul Mate he will crow that he was always right about me being a Nancy Boy."

"Ah. Delightful" Jack settled back to watch the road "so much happening, so quick. Are you Ok with this?"

"Yes. I am still settling, we all are but … yes." Ianto nodded turning the wheel for the Warehouse not the Hub. Jack was surprised to find workmen there, all looking furtively up at the rafters while they worked.

"This is Daryl. He installed my glass wall. Owen suggested I move it to make more room for the larger family, clever little shit. Daryl hates Myfanwy who loves pissing him off" Ianto explained as he walked, flicking his hand at the men "and they are just terrified of the monster he told them about they have yet to actually meet."

"Pissing you off?" Jack asked the crouched man.

"Like… pissing on me pissed off" Daryl hissed, "fuck. Was that rustling?"

"Myf, stop it" Ianto called out, "It's for the new ones. The little girl needs a big room, Gray needs a room too. Stop teasing."

The large bird swooped down, the workmen screeching and dropping to the ground as she rushed past to land in front of Jack who stood his ground and said softly "hello gorgeous."

She clacked her beak and he blinked "Really? Chocolate? Do I have chocolate? Ianto?"

"Pocket."

Jack felt his coat with surprise.

"Left pocket"

Jack pulled out his hand and saw three little chocolate drops in it. "Where the hell … your sister has a soft hand."

"Why our Da never knew when she stole his wallet to get us food" Ianto laughed "She is asking you to skin them Cariad."

"Oh, sorry darling" Jack crooned as he wrestled with wrappers and flicked each one to the happy bird. "They don't hurt her?"

"Good for the serotonin levels. If she has those" Ianto shrugged. "She will outlive us all."

"Pretty girl" Jack crooned, scratching her head as she allowed the petting and Ianto smiled softly. His girl never let any of his conquests near her before. She saw the bonding there too?

"Right … to more large rooms as well as the main room now fucking huge!" Daryl said as he skirted around the bird warily to approach Ianto "Anything else mate?"

"No. Thanks Daryl, appreciated" Ianto smiled "You do good work."

Under duress" came the muttered reply as they left and Jack laughed as Myfanwy did a weird little shuffle after them, making them all move faster.

"Myf!" Ianto laughed "So bad!"

"Thanks. I know you are really embracing this new family and I appreciate it. I feel like I've dumped on you from a great height" Jack sighed, looking at the huge living area now.

"Luckily, Myfanwy has prepared me for such dumplings" Ianto chortled, then stepped closer, their lips touching before he whispered "And you are great."

"Oh my … afternoon delight?" Jack asked with raised eyebrows, the man sliding from his arms to run to the bedroom letting him know there were no children present and a huge bed waiting in there.

Oh my.

.

.

.

.

.

"Where were you!" Owen demanded "We are hungry!"

"Shagging" Ianto said as he flicked a bag of takeaways at the tepid man, Owen blinking then roaring with mirth as he ripped into the bag and started to hand out food.

"What's that?" Alice asked as she settled in a chair and Gray froze, looking at her.

"Grownup cuddling" Ianto said gently, "Something you cannot do until you are … twenty one… or thirty maybe."

Gray laughed softly as he nodded at the child "Serious stuff, only grownups."

"God!" she huffed, "I want a drink too please."

"Of course silly, I forgot" Ianto leaned over and kissed her head, then went in search of the sodas in the pantry. Jack following to help. IT was so domestic that Jack snorted to himself and Ianto turned to look at him.

"Problem?"

"No. Just … I never do domestic. Ya know? Coupley things. This is so foreign to me, I keep waiting for something to happen to stuff it all up" Jack admitted.

"Like your mother?"

Jack grimaced as Ianto called him out, yet again. Then sighed, nodding as he knew Ianto was right.

He was being a scaredy cat.

Time to bite that bullet.

He had to contact her.


	28. Annnnnd ... there she is

Jack shifted from foot to foot, glancing over at Gray who was watching the fish in the tank of the huge aquarium. Ianto had been right to choose this restaurant, it was quiet and the lighting low. Gray couldn't wait, preferring to look at the fish while Jack sipped his coffee.

His mother entered the doors and let the waiter take her coat as he pointed towards Jack, her face showing nothing as she pushed some blonde hair back from her face and she started towards him, her eyes drinking in the three settings at the table and her eyes started to roam.

Shit. She was thinking it was Alice with him. Jack glanced at Gray who still hadn't noticed their mother. She came to the table and Jack rose without thinking to do her chair, then settle again.

"Hello Jackson" she said as she looked disappointed now "not the little one? Someone else?"

"yes" Jack glanced again at Gray who was now crouching to peer at the bottom of the tank.

"you've met someone!' she bred out "you have … you have a look to you. You've met someone. The one?"

"Yes. I have met someone. I think … I … I know… I found my True Soul Mate. But it's not him with me today" Jack said softly.

"Him" she frowned "A him."

"Mama?"

Jack and his mother both turned to look at Gray who stood there with his hands dripping on the front got his shirt as he looked at her "Mama … is that you?"

"Yes Gray. This is Mama" Jack sighed, leaning back as she exploded form the chair, seizing the boy she knew in her heart was her son, her wailing bringing the staff running.

"It's OK" Jack called out "A family reunion. It's all good. She's our mother!"

After a while they all managed to sit and Gray told her how Jack had come and found him. He also told her about Ianto, the man they had snatched but was kind and was Jack's. Jack said nothing, spent the time watching his mother drink Gray in. She held his hand, looking at those stubs where fingers should be, weeping for the pain he must have felt.

Finally she turned to Jack "You promised. You promised me you would find him and you did. You did."

"Yes" Jack nodded "And now he's safe."

"Well, when I get you home I can see you need a good feed" she rose and started to gather her things as Gray looked at Jack, his alarm obvious.

"Mama. Gray is with me and Ianto, my partner. He needs time, space. We have a doctor on staff that can help him, Ianto also helps. He has a way about him that is calmly. Gray doesn't want to be steamrolled … he wants to acclimatise to the outside world." Jack stopped talking as he watched his mother's face change to the one he knew, her anger evident.

"He is MY son."

"He is his own self" Jack said, remembering Ianto's coaching here should this happen "He will decide. Sometimes he might want to spend time with you, maybe even the two of you going to the summer house when summer comes. He loved it there. You kept it for him, remember? Right now … he wants to think."

"but…but…"

"Mother. Let's get through Christmas. A time or you to meet Ianto, see my daughter and let Gray settle into his life. Ianto wishes to extend the invitation to you, to come Christmas day for the meal. He gave me this itinerary so you know what time we are opening the gifs, doing the meal … our address is on the bottom."

"Your … you live with him?" she looked at Jack with shock. "How sudden was this?"

"Yes. Ianto has a warehouse he has converted into a home. I live there with Alice … she calls herself that now. Gray is there too, it's up to him if he wants to stay or move out when he feels ready. Ianto has told me that he is happy for Gray to remain there. Ianto is my Soul-mate. Why waste more time apart… we are destined. We feel as if we were always together now."

"Really? He said I can stay?" Gray lit up "I like him. He's funny."

"Well … he does have a way bout him" Jack sighed softly, his smile softening to one of affection "I never thought it would happen. My True Soul Mate. And then … there he is. Like everything slammed home and … I am whole."

"A man" his mother repeated, this time with a look of disgust, "I don't know … this might … how will it look to the church group?"

"MOTHER!" Jack sniped "Enough! We came, you saw him. You are fine, he is fine and as always, I don't matter in the equation. You are invited to Christmas, there are the damned times. Gray, come or stay. Up to you but I am done with this for now."

Jack stormed from the restaurant, yelling at them to put it in his tab as he headed to the SUV climbing in and sitting there with a face of thunder, Gray clambering in and closing the door.

"Wow. She was mad that you spoke to her like that. Funny the things you forget. I forgot she could yell in that high pitched voice" Gray said as he clicked his seatbelt "Can we go home now?"

"Yes." Jack said as he found a calm place inside himself that was where he knew Ianto resided "Home."

Sounds like a plan.

.

.

.

.

.

So I survived a LONG day of work but warn you the madness leading up to **Kirihimete (**xmas) will be extreme and there may be more days when I cannot post of will have to post late/early to get around the long hours. I guess its all money honey.


	29. disapointed all round

Ianto was surprised to see them home already, turning to ask if they had eaten at least. The looks of doom told him the story. He glanced at Franklin who was shaking his head and went about making a meal for everyone, while still watching Alice who was playing with some dolls on the floor. The team were there with some old files to go over, the atmosphere of domestic bliss. As they arrived Alice rose to put her toys away for tea, a good little girl that rushed to her room.

"Ianto .. I am sorry to bring all this to you." Jack said sadly "you never signed up for this."

"Nonsense" Ianto replied gently "I signed up for you. Hook, line and Great Coat."

Jack smiled softly, then Toshiko called out "Found them."

"Who?" Jack asked only just noticing her there "Hey Tosh."

"Owen is on night shift, Tosh is at a loose end so came to say hi. Rhys and Gwen stopped by with that recipe and I invited them to stay for a feed too. I mentioned that my niece and nephew will have opened their gifts under the tree like little goblins unable to wait until Christmas, so she is looking to see if they have." Ianto explained.

"Really? Two days away and you think the y opened them already? Their parents let them?" Jack sighed, settling to watch the screen as an image flickered to life on the wall TV. Two children laughing, running along with their bright gumboots and warm looking jackets on.

"Yep. There are the winter clothes. And if we wait…" Ianto pointed as the little boy produced a slingshot and flicked a snowball at his sister, her screams of annoyance before her own slingshot answered filled the speakers. Gwen laughed.

"They both got one?" she pointed out.

"Mica is as much a killer as David" Ianto laughed. "dolls are lost on her."

They all laughed then Ianto's smile slid, "Wait. Tosh, go back a beat. The man on the bench seat back there, under the tree."

Tosh swung the camera and Ianto leaned in, hi face paling as he stared at the old man, frail and clearly engrossed in the kids, Mica running up to throw her arms around him as he lifted her to his lap.

"Is that…" Jack whispered.

"Yes." Ianto's face closed down, a look of pure rage as he straightened up "Cut the feed. I do not want to see any more."

Tosh did so and turned to look at Ianto who seemed to be struggling with something, Jack stepping into his personal space and pulling him into a hug, soft soothing croons and his hands rubbing at Ianto's' shoulders. Everyone was shocked, confused as they watched and finally it was Rhys who spoke "It's your Da."

Ianto pulled back from Jack, rubbing at his face and Gwen was shocked to see tears as Jack tried to shield him from them, moving between him and the team as he spoke quietly "How about you go check on Alice? Hmmmm? She might like some company for a while and help tidying things away. A hug."

Ianto nodded, moving away as Jack stood with slumped shoulders watching him go, then he turned to the team. "That man … that fragile old granddad lovingly cuddling his granddaughter is a murderer. He, in a drunken rage, picked up the carving knife from the kitchen table, the Christmas Ham still sitting there for him to slice some from, and he plunged it into his wife. Eighteen times. His eight year old son tried to save her, tried to protect his mother and he was stabbed five times."

Silence as they gaped.

"His sister had gone to her boyfriend's house for Christmas Dinner, came home to lights, sirens and her mother in a body bag, her brother being furiously worked on as he bled out on the kitchen floor. Her father already in the back of a police car." Jack paused and turned to look in the direction Ianto had gone "She didn't believe it. She couldn't believe their father had done such a thing. It all came out. The abuse, the cruelty. She denied all of it, stood in court and defended him, called her brother a liar as he sat in a wheelchair still half dead to testify. She stood by their father until the moment he finally gave in and let his anger out on the stand. They were clever enough to put a female prosecutor against him and he snapped, telling her what he would do to her too, sneering that of course he had killed the bitch, talking back to him like that. Rhiannon promised Ianto she would never speak to the man again. All these years … all these years Ianto has believed her. He has financially supported his sister and her waste of space husband, he loves those kids and … all this time. She has been lying to him."

"Well … that's fucked up" Owen sighed and Jack realised he was on coms with everyone "Why he only has one kidney. Those scares on him, the old ones. I thought they were stab wounds but they were not in his medical history. Jesus."

"Excuse me, I … I think I should be with him right now" Jack said as he started to walk after Ianto.

"Take them home. Go home and let him fuss on Alice and Gray" Owen called out "Maybe some decorations or something … let him see happiness. He might feel it then."

"My Dad loves me" Gwen said softly "Him and Mum joke about what will happen if one of them dies, how the other one will die too. I mean … I can't get me head around that."

"alcohol is a cruel greaser of emotions" Rhys turned to her "And it removes fear."

"How old was he?"

"Eight. Rhiannon was sixteen. She went to her boyfriend's family. Ianto went into the system." Owen frowned "Too old to adopt, fostered out around the place … never had a home. No wonder he loves that Warehouse. His Grandfather … I think it was his. The old man too old to be allowed to keep him but he fought for visitation. He tried to help him."

"Poor little boy" Gwen whispered with horror as she tried to imagine what his life was like. "wait … but he sees dead people. Does he not see her?"

Toshiko shook her head "No. I don't think so."

"Poor little boy."


	30. retail therapy

Ianto was horrified but could not stop, sobbing into Jack's chest as Jack cradled his head against him, soothingly crooning and the raw love was enough to break him more. He clung to Jack, letting out the pain and frustration. He had broken in front of others, he has showed emotion and was terribly embarrassed, but still … he could not stop and finally Jack took his head between his hands and kissed him tenderly.

"I love you" Jack whispered "I loved you before I met you, my entire life ready for you to arrive. I will never let anyone hurt you, I will kill the fucking world if I have to in order to keep you safe. I love you Ianto."

Ianto felt the pain drain away as he looked into Jack's eyes and he gave a watery smile, sighing as he settled back against him, spent.

It was a little while later that they become aware of little hands patting their legs where they stood in the corner, Jack looking down at Alice who was looking up at him with concern "Is Ianto OK Dadda?"

Ianto drew back and smiled "hey princess. Yes. My heart got hurting and I needed cry. We all need a cry sometimes, helps."

"I cry too" she sighed "for my Mama."

"I cry for my Mama too" Ianto agreed "She died."

"Mine too" Alice sighed, lifting her arms up and Ianto lifted her to his hip, cuddling her between the two men as Jack engulfed them once more.

"Owen's right. Lets go home. Stop for some more decorations at the Christmas Hutt Store. I think we need more lights" Jack said softly "What do you think? Hmm? He play hookey?"

"I like that idea" Ianto sighed softly "gods. If I sigh anymore my lungs might flip out, I feel so … so … heavy."

"Come on" Jack led them off, calling to Gray who ran after them eagerly.

.

.

..

.

Gray had a trolley, he and Jack showing they were definitely related as they both raced up and down making noises of excitement, filling the trolley with shit Ianto had no idea about as he sedately pushed a trolley around with a little girl sitting in the bottom of it cuddling a plush reindeer she had spied on first entering.

"I will call him Rudy" she said fondly, lifting the toy reindeer up to examine "What do reindeer eat?"

"Reindeer food" Ianto said as he stopped and lifted a bag of bird food with Reindeer Chow written on the front, handing it to her, "Look. We can put some out for Santa's team on Christmas eve."

She examined the assorted seed, breadcrumbs, dried fruit and festive looking …well…wild animal trail mix… with interest.

"What if one is Gluten free?"

Ianto stopped pushing the trolley to look down at her, his amusement starting to show as he leaned in "Well .. if he is gluten free we should hope everyone is kind and does to leave stuff out with gluten in it .. or there will be reindeer poo everywhere!"

"Ewwwwwww" she squealed with glee, "I bet it smells like pinecones!"

"Or candy" Ianto grimaced "what a mistake to not know the difference."

She roared with mirth at the idea of someone accidentally eating reindeer poo, Ianto knowing the way a child's brain works and he smiled as he felt her happiness soothing his sad heart. They gathered things and met the men at the cash register, Ianto freezing as he took in TWO trolleys filed with shit and Gray hugging a life sized reindeer stature while Jack staggered with a Santa that was leaning over with pants slid down to show bum crack.

"We are not getting those" Ianto pointed "they will not fit in the SUV."

"I know … called Rhys for pick up later. We will leave them with the other stuff too big."

"Other… what?" Ianto turned to find a huge snowman, two elves that looked like trolls in bad makeup and …. A unicorn?

"For Alice" Jack said with pride "she likes unicorns."

"A Christmas unicorn" Ianto drolled.

"We can take the hat off and it's just a regular one. Look, she can ride it" Jack was showing Ianto with hand sweeping gestures like it was a game show prize of something, Ianto finally letting a chuckle escape as he shook his head

"Twypsn. That … Gods. Ok."

"Come on, food. I want some takeaways and we can go home" Jack rubbed his hands together then they headed the SUV, heading for the Chinese space, Jack turning to Gray and barking their order as he fiddled with his wallet.

While they parked at the takeaways, Gray trusted to go in and pay Jack turned to Ianto "Got a call. Yvonne is trying to demand immunity, saying she was working undercover to trap Fish. It's laughable. They are going to Redact her into a facility where she can say whatever she likes. They are even thinking of letting Fish in the room for a while for them to 'talk' to see if it shuts her up for a while."

"Couldn't happen o a nicer couple" Ianto snorted "here he comes. Christ, more soda pop?"

Gray got in, two large bottles of coke with the order and he landed over the change, jack shaking his head "Keep the change. We need to work out money for you anyway."

"Yeah" he sat back happily shoving notes and coin into his pocket "I wanna shop for Christmas pressies."

"Tomorrow is Christmas eve. I will take you later this avo while Alice is having a snooze so she doesn't try to come with." Jack said softly, glancing at the child who was too engrossed in her toys to notice the conversation. "Ianto can have some quiet time with Ali."

"Sounds good to me" Ianto agreed as he tried to work out where the hell the Unicorn would live.

Myf might kill it.


	31. eve

The phone rang again, Ianto glancing at it then resuming with the rimming of the tree. Alice was excitedly standing on a step stool as he handed her things and let her go mad. Her own tree. Her very own bright purple tree she was allowed to decorate anyway she wanted. Ianto saw it as a good compromise, letting her have a gaudy monstrosity that meant she was not touching the other three … yes… three trees he had trimmed with an artist's eye.

"Gonna get that?" Owen asked as he walked past, his arms full of gifts, Rhiannon's name flashing on the screen "Ah … which tree isf the gift one?"

"The one inside the glass" Ianto said without rolling his eyes as he ignored the phone "These are for show. That one is the real one."

"Yeah, it has the angel on top" Alice agreed without looking from her task "Can I have a white ball now?"

"Here you are sweetie" Ianto crooned, not correcting her manners as he knew her mother had not taught her things like that … it took time.

Owen entered the glassed living area and whistled at the tree, floor to ceiling with gifts hanging from it along with the ornaments. Now he felt silly for asking. Of course this was the 'real' one. He grinned as he plonked his gifts down, turning to find Tosh there.

"Hey toots" he said happily settling to talk to her "You staying overnight too?"

"I want to be here when she wakes up, want to see her excitement" she nodded "you?"

"Well … thought I would. Might be nice to wake up with family … see how it feels for once" Owen sighed, trying to make it sound flippant but she knew and reached out to take his hand.

"You have family Owen. You are family" she assured him, his smile soft as he took the hand offered, kissing her knuckles.

"Most Christmases were at boarding school. She didn't want me at home, the hew husband didn't like kids so … I never left that place. Year after year. Got to know the staff well, roamed the empty halls. Wondered ya know. What family Christmases were like." Owen whispered to her like he was ashamed to admit he ws unloved.

Her answer was to kiss him, gentle yet firm.

.

.

.

.

"Tosh and Owen are making out" Gray infirmed his brother, turning from the doorway where he was guarding the room while Jack wrapped the gifts for him. Jack sniggered as he placed a box down and pulled a sticker off the sheet. Gray had written in spindly writing, breaking Jack's heart as he saw that he clearly could not read or write every well. Almost 25 for Godsake.

"Right. You can put them under the Real Tree now buddy" Jack said as he got off the bed and Gray rushed or comply, gleefully saying each person's name as he looked at the labels, still worried he might have forgotten someone.

This would be his first Christmas too.

Jack wondered if his mother would show up and if she did … would she be polite? For Ianto, he hoped she would be.

.

.

.

.

Myfanwy looked down at her little nestling, his heart so sad today and she wondered how to cheer him up, swooping down to snatch the hat of the screamy one and on cue, Owen roared and flapped his arms around trying to retrieve it. Ianto laughed softly, making her feel leak she was doing a good job so she dropped the hat and flew back up, watching now as Ianto soothed the acidic man, helping him put his hat on like an overgrown pouty child.

.

.

.

.

"She picks on me!" Owen huffed.

"You must be very pickable to her" Ianto agreed "Take it as a complement. Someone that a Phoenix cannot resist."

"Yeah" Own perked up "Yeah! I guess so!"

"That animal magnetism, all the birds want you" Ianto chortled, Owen sniggering too as he stuck a hero pose.

"Yeah. Bird Man!"

They laughed together, the mood shifting as Myfanwy nodded to herself, turning to look at Jack who watched to one side, his concern clear as he made sure Ianto was OK. She was warming to that one.

.

.

.

"One!" Ianto repeated slowly "Only one! The rest in the morning"

"Awwwwwwwwwww" Alice and Gray whined, Owen's more of a growl.

They then all chose a gift, a small one from the tree and Ianto watched with excitement as they opened them, laugher as they all found something silly inside.

"A pooing reindeer" Owen gushed, placing the toy on the table and pushing on it, a little chocolate raisin falling out. He roared with mirth.

Gray looked at him as he open his, then smiled "I have a toilet with slime tht makes farting noises when you push it. Cool!"

"I got a doll that burps!" Alice gasped "I didn't know they had those!"

"Well … I got a little Japanese brain teaser toy" Toshiko said with obvious delight "These are antique. My Baba used to buy me one every year. Oh Ianto , so special!"

"Underwear?" Jack frowned as he opened his, then unrolled the clothing to roar with mirth at the picture on the front of the boxers. It was a squirrel with a bazooka, the caption underneath "Don't touch me nuts"

Ianto nervously plucked at his own gift, Jack had chosen it for him and he looked around then opened it to look down and blink.

"A … stop watch?"

"It was my grandfather's. I never used it, it has always been in a box of things … I found it and took it in to get it fixed. I know you like things like that and … it ws important to him. To me. It has the Harkness crest on it, see?" Jack turned it over and Ianto saw a wolf and eagle.

"I love it" Ianto assured him "So many things you can do with a stop watch."

"Yeah?" Jack said with a cant of his head, Ianto's wink surprising him he whispered back.

"Yeah… will show you later."


	32. here we go ....

Jack was watching Ianto as he checked the place was shut down for the night before he signalled and they started to quietly move things around, revealing the hidden presents from 'Santa' for everyone, Jack slipping some more in when Ianto wasn't looking.

They then headed for bed, Ianto pausing to scatter some chocolate covered raisins around the reindeer food, scooping some of that up as well so it looked like it had been eatten. Jack ate the cookies and drank the milk, Ianto not wanting that part.

Jack settled in the bed, Ianto slipping in with a surprise kiss … under the covers that had Jack grunting with surprise as he got a blowjob that not only made his toes curl, he is sure he died for a moment or two, his heart stopping with overload. He knows he must have passed out a bit.

Then Ianto slid up the bed and entered him, soft thrusts and peppered kissing as he made love to him and as always, the moment of completion had them both clutching at one another like they might meld into one person if they tried hard enough. Gods, it was glorious, Ianto panting in the afterglow as Jack sighed softly and spoiled the entire thing by whispering "Shame we can't have a child together."

Ianto grew quiet as the words hung in the air, and then he felt around for a shirt, cleaned them off and flecked it at the hamper before rolling on his side to sleep, his back to Jack. Jack spooned him and kissed his neck unaware of the huge insult he had uttered.

They did have a child.

She was sleeping in the next room.

.

.

.

.

Everyone was excited, Alice screaming with glee as she pointed to the droppings and eaten chaff.

She was also excited by all the gifts, everyone starting to settle and open their respective presents as Ianto fussed in the kitchen. No one noticed him gone, his wraithing skills in full force and it wasn't until Owen lifted out a gift for him that Jack noticed, rising to go find him.

"Ianto?" Jack entered the kitchen and was about to turn to leave when he saw him standing in the dark pantry, looking out at him silently. "Ianto? Why didn't you answer me?"

"Just getting some food started' Ianto said as he stepped into the light and Jack felt sorrow coming off him.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" Jack asked stepping closer, reaching for him as Ianto stepped back. This was not a good sign and Jack frowned. "Ianto? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I think I did" Ianto said in a soft voice "I forgot for a moment that I am a Ghost and … well. Doesn't matter."

"Ianto?"

"Why not go watch your daughter and brother enjoy the day?" Ianto asked with a closed look "I have things to do."

Jack watched Ianto move back into the shadows and he thought over the comment. Your daughter. "Ianto? Did I sat something offensive or …. About Alice that has upset you?"

Ianto moved back to the doorway to look at him and Jack got it. Vividly. "Was it the comment about a baby? You don't want a baby?"

Ianto stared at him. Then frowned "No. It's … you said it's a shame we don't have a child together. It sort of felt like … maybe Alice was not … I mean …"

"Ah shit. You think … it sounded like I meant Alice was not for sharing? Is that right? Ianto … I am sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I meant.. a child both of us made. I would have loved a child that was both our DNA."

Ianto sighed, "I thought … I thought you meant Alice. Ya know .. I am a bit prickly with my father on the scene and all . Sorry Cariad, I should have asked for clarification instead of assuming."

"Look … I have my own parental issues, she is due any minute. Let's just agree not to let them get to us. This is out family, our life now. Yeah?" Jack assured Ianto "Look, if I say or do something stupid, for fucksake tell me. I am not good at this. I have an ability to be blind to another's needs. Speak up, OK?"

"OK" Ianto smiled "You're right. Come on. Let's join the others."

"What about your sister, don't you call her each Christmas morning?" Jack asked as they walked back to the living room.

"Usually. But … if he is there … I am so pissed. I did all I could to cut him out of my life but you saw. You know the pictures of me on her walls … if he is in her life, he knows about mine. Right?"

"Only what you told her. She doesn't know you Ghost, doesn't know you are especial forces. Right? Neither does he then. You covered yourself, you were careful" jack counselled as they paused in the doorway "Look at me. I am proud of you. I am proud to say we are together and I will never … NEVER be disappointed in you. In us!"

Ianto kissed him, the hooting and taunts of those watching making Ianto blush.

But really …

He didn't mind being seen.

.

.

.

.

OK, I know. That last chapter was meant to be trimming, not rimming. I will leave that typo in there though … even more funny as I started this chapter of with a bit of ….well …. There ya go then! Getting this away just after 6 in the morning as I have to get up and away by 7 to catch the opening of the stores I need to visit in order to restock their Christmas displays before starting work at 8.30 at my own store … finished by 6pm tonight. Another long one … must be Christmas eh?


	33. complete

The day was winding down, Ianto lighting the fire as the adults all settled with some eggnog and listened to the storm raging outside. Alice has nodded off and Jack had taken her to her bed Gray gong to his own bed soon after. The knock at the door had everyone looking at one another then Jack sighed.

"Mother" he finally said "What's the bet. She watched for this time, when everything was over so she can be upset she missed it and we didn't wait for her"

Jack walked to the outer door, letting her in and she looked around the huge space with open horror "Oh my god! What is this?"

"This is Ianto's home, now it's mine too. Please be respectful" Jack warned "If you are coming in, please remeber that."

"Where is Gray? Where is my boy?" she stated to look around and Ianto felt something in him snap as he spoke, making her shriek as he had been staining next to Jack the entire time, unseen by her.

"Gray is asleep, could not wait for you any longer. Alice is as well. As you clearly did not come for Jack I suggest you leave" Ianto said, "This is my house."

"How dare you" she snarled only to find a new fear as a shadow passed over them then the great bird landed, standing so close she was like another person taking part in the conversation, her beak clacking.

Jack blinked turning to her as Ianto scolded "Myfanwy. Rude. This is Jack's mother."

Jack smiled "Mama, I suggest you go. This bird wants to pluck your eyes out."

"After everything I did for you, al the times I forgave you for being a disappointment …" she started her usual argument and Jack was ready, his hand rising between them, palm out to her.

"Mama, talk to the hand 'cause the wrist is pissed" he said in a high tone "You can't blame me for Gray, or Daddy. I know the truth, so do you. He is asleep in there and you are not allowed. Leave before we make you!"

She knew she was beaten and backed away, leaving Ianto to close the door.

"That was so cool, ghosting her like that" Jack sniggered "Did you hear the noise she made?"

"It has it's perks" Ianto smiled, turning to face Jack, "And as for you. Come on, Owen is almost breaking his neck to see what is happening and may topple that chair back to achieve it."

Jack offered his arm and Ianto accepted, not feeling feminised in the least as they wandered back toward their party.

And their home.

.

.

.

.

"what about those" Owen asked pointing to two little presents still on the mantle "They are from you to you … I mean, from one to the other and vice versa … awww… you know what I mean!"

"Ah." Jack said as he lowered himself to the rug in front of the fire, Ianto doing the same and they each held a gift, passing it to one another as Owen and Tosh watched on, her face lighting up as she guessed before Owen what they were about to witness.

Ianto opened his and looked at the small folded piece of paper in the box, Jack opening the envelope that held a small business card. They both took a moment to look at one another, and then they turned the paper over to look at what was written there.

JAVIC

GARETH

They both stared for a long time, then Ianto calmly reached out and set the corner of the paper he held on fire. Jack followed and they sat watching their lover's names burn in the flames, both of them not acknowledging that they had just agreed to become True Soul mates. A pact. In flame. The eyes of the Phoenix glowed as she watched with satisfaction … it was done.

"I like it" Jack whispered "but I like Ianto too."

"Same" Ianto agreed "simple yet different, trust you to like the initial so much."

Jack grinned at him as he finally met his eyes, both men warm and fulfilled as they finally knew the secret of one another. Their soul mate names.

"Ianto, Marry Christmas Tiger."

"And you too Jack, Merry Christmas Cariad."

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

Or do we need a New Year's follow up? Hmmmm?


End file.
